When We Were Young
by AutumnTrees
Summary: Call me what you want, I never thought that I'd end up falling for my best friend, but I'm happy that I did.
1. If You Were The One

Chapter One: If You Were The One; Rose Point Of Veiw

- I don't own any of Harry Potter, it all comes from J.K Rowling accept for the parts/people I made from my own mind -

His hand was entwined with mine, and I smiled up at him as we turned the corner, going into Hogsmeade. David Wood, my former boyfriend of about one year and a month, was calmly walking beside me, every now and than pulling me a little closer than I had been before, or squeasing my hand to remind me that he was thinking about me.

"Do you think we could get away with going to the Quidditch store?" I asked softly, praying in my mind that he'd say yes.

I was in love with Quidditch. More than anything else in the world. Accept for my family and friends. If they counted at all. Which, when it came to Quidditch, unfortuanately they did. He was in love with Quidditch, too, though, and I knew he'd say yes straight away. "You can, sweetie. I'll go and save us a table."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Excuse me? Did you, David Wood, son of Oliver Wood, just say that you were going to pass on going to the Quidditch store?"

He laughed at me. "I got into a fight with Jackson the last time I went there, and they don't like me going there. I think I'll just go and get you a table."

I shook myself. I was dying to go in there, but I acted like a good girlfriend, since he was always trying to be the perfect boyfriend, even when he didn't want to be. "No. It's alright, I'll come with you."

He stopped walking, and turned me to look at him, a softer look taking on his face. "Rose. I am a teenager. I don't need someone always looking out for me. I'm a boy. You go, get what you need, have fun, and I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in a little while."

I sighed. "You're sure you're going to be alright?"

He laughed at me. "You want a Butterbeer while you're sitting down. You won't get a table if I don't go soon. Everyone's starting to head in there."

I smiled. "How you know me so well."

He kissed my lips quickly, before he turned around and walked towards the Three Broomsticks. I turned on my heel and walked the other direction, towards my favourite shop in the whole world. Well, other than _Jay Jays_ but they were a Muggle brand, and I practically went shopping with Mum when I was at home in the holidays, whenever I possibly could. Oh, how I loved my mother.

The door rang, a bell nailed to the top of it, as I opened the door and walked inside, instantly being filled by the smell of leather, brooms and book pages.

I ran my hands over the old books, one by one, all of them about how to play Quidditch, or what Quidditch was about, or even biographys of past Quidditch players and new ones. Everything that anyone could want to do with Quidditch.

My favourite book, a blue-leather coloured book, that had all of the plays in it, was sitting in it's original place, and I picked it up, opening it, and getting greated by the smell of old books, the smell that I loved ever so much.

"Only you could keep reading that bloody book." someone said, and I jumped, already smiling.

I quickly put the book back, and turned around, wrapping my arms around the boy who was standing beside me. "Scorpius!"

He laughed at me, folding me in his arms.

"Uh-hum." someone cleared their throat behind him, and I sighed. He'd brought _her_.

I took a step back from him, and looked around him. "Hey, Amber."

She gave me a filthy look while Scorpius watched me, oblivious to the bitch that was his girlfriend.

I knew he was sorry for bringing her - he knew I couldn't stand her - but I knew that she would have made a scene, and said maybe he loved me, and I loved him, and that was why I couldn't stand to be around her. She would've made him feel guilty, and then he would have given in, because Scorpius was too nice for his own damn good.

"What's up, Rose?" she asked, not sounding as if she wanted to know for a second.

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend, and my best friends. Oh, and some skank." I said, smiling politely at her. "What about you?"

She laughed. "I could say the same thing."

"Oh no, you see, then you'd have to have a friend here." James, my cousin, said, coming to the rescue.

Scorpius didn't take his eyes off me, and as soon as I met them I felt guilty. It wasn't his fault his girlfriend was a bitch. It was just his fault he didn't break up with her.

"How are you doing, bub?" James said, his arms winding their way around me.

I kissed my cousin's cheek, as he kissed mine, and folded my arms around him. "Better now that you're here."

He winked at me when he pulled away. "Missing your buddy, Scorpius, here I presume?"

I punched Scorpius' arm softly. "Always."

We were ignoring Amber, and showing her how good our friendship with Scorpius was on purpose. She didn't have anything like this with Scorpius. With them it was her bitching at him all night, and then him hugging her until she wanted to make-out.

Scorpius laughed, playing along, yet trying to get us to stop at the same time. "You guys ready to get that Butterbeer?"

"I know I am!" Amber said, leaning into Scorpius.

I rolled my eyes, nobody, especially one of my best friend, deserved that mutt.

"Where's David?" James asked, being the first to notice he wasn't there other than me.

"What? Did he finally dump you because of how ugly you are?" Amber asked, smiling over at me.

I laughed, not even needing the time. "That's funny! I always wonder the same about why Scorpius hasn't dumped you yet!"

She gave me a filthy look and slipped her hand into Scorpius'. James' arm wound it's way around my shoudlers, and I smiled over at my cousin, who was easily one of my best friends. Although, he and Scorpius were my only _best _friends. Some people thought it was weird that my cousin was one of my friends, I thought it was normal. James and I had grown up to look out after each other. We'd been together ever since we were kids, just like Scorpius and James and I.

We made our way out of the shop, and over to the Three Broomsticks, which was just over the road.

People from our school were making their way all up and down the street. When we opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, we watched everyone.

The place was overtaken with school kids, chatting, drinking Butterbeer, laughing and earning disrespectful looks from the older people around us.

"Rose!" David yelled to me, over the loud noises of people talking around us. "Rose! Over here!"  
>I smiled at him, and we started on our way over to the table he'd saved, an empty glass of what I presumed to be Butterbeer in front of him.<p>

He stood up, and pulled me into a hug when I got there, James brushing his arms off me, and back to his sides. Sometimes I felt sorry for James. In moments like this. He could have any girl he wanted, but instead he just wanted one-night hook-ups or make-outs in broom closets. But when he came to moments where everyone was happy, and hugging and kissing, and being together, while dating, I know that he wanted a girlfriend too.

David's lips came down lightly, and he intwined his fingers with mine, moving out of the way so I could sit down before him.

Scorpius met me in the middle of the booth, the chairs going in a semi-circle around half of the table, a red leather underneath our bottoms. He smiled at me. "Hey, stranger."

I laughed softly. "We'll howdy."

Amber put her hands on Scorpius' arm, and got his attention. David's hand strayed to my knee, and I smiled over at him. His arm slowly went around my shoulders, and I put my head into his chest.

"Who wants a Butterbeer?" James asked, not even bothering to sit down yet.

"Me." I said softly, intwining my left hand with David's right. We were extremely close, he and I.

James was gone for a couple of minutes, while we set into an easy silence, and Scorpius ignored Amber while David played with my fingers. It annoyed me when people played with my fingers. It was strange, since I didn't feel like that when I was actually holding hands with someone.

Amber snorted about something, and I looked over at her as much as I could without murmuring David and I too much. "_She _should never be allowed to date _him_. _He's_ amazing." She was staring at me.

I sat up straight and frowned at her. "Are you talking about me, bitch?"

I knew for a fact that she was. I didn't just go around calling people 'bitch'.

She smiled filthly at me. "If the shoe fits."

"You know what else the shoe fits with?" I asked softly. "That you're a bitch!"

David, beside me, laughed softly, and Scorpius sighed, leaning back.

"Now that we all know Scorpius' girlfriend is a bitch, in Rose's words of course," he totally agreed with me. "may we please enjoy a Butterbeer?" James asked, popping up out of nowhere, a tray with five cups of Butterbeer on it. He sat them down on the table, and we each took one. "Now I'd like to make a toast. Family, friends...Amber," she sneered at him, and I laughed under my breath. "I'd just like to say thanks for all being with me today. I hope the Butterbeer is good. And I hope we laugh for the rest of our lives."

I put my cup up in the air, and took a sip of it, while everyone else did. The word that left my lips before the cup touched them was simple. "Cheers!"

Scorpius smiled at me once we'd both put our drinks down, and he playfully nudged my arm, earning me a terrible look from Amber. I punched him back. "Don't be a girl basher, Scorpius."

"He'd have to be hitting a _girl_." Amber spat at me.

I flipped her off and turned, pressing my lips up against David's, who was watching me silently.

He brushed my dark hair away from my face, and I slid my fingers into his.

David had been my boyfriend since the start of sixth year. It was now a month into seventh year, and our relationsihp was still going stong.

Stronger than Scorpius' and Ambers, if that meant anything.

I watched them, as we made our way up to the castle later that evening. They were walking close together, and she kept going to grab his hand, but there was no passion there. They didn't love each other. They were just using each other for make-outs.

David walked both Scorpius and I to our Common Room's door. As we were Head Boy and Head Girl, we lived in seperate rooms from the other boys and girls. Although Scorpius wouldn't have been in our normal Common Room anyway. He was in Slytherin.

Scorpius turned away, and unlocked the portal's door, while David lowered his lips to mine and we shared one last kiss before we went our seperate ways for the night.

Scorpius and I didn't sleep for a while after we gotten into our pyjamas, and started talking.

"Nighty night, Scorpius." I said softly, while he wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him back.

"Good night, Rosie." he said, smiling brightly at me.

He kissed my forehead, like he had ever since we were toddlers, and I turned around, running into my bedroom. I didn't bother to shut my bedroom door. Why would I? Scorpius and I had both watched each other sleep - we still had sleepovers!

My back was against the matress, and my head was on my pillows, the blankets pulled up to my chin. Both Scorpius and I had had the same idea; to push the two beds that they'd given either of us together and make it one big bed.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep that night were simple. And totally innocently thought. But it was perfectly normal while I was relaxed. _If Scorpius was my boyfriend, I would never treat him like Amber does. If he was the one, I'd be the perfect girlfriend without even trying for him._


	2. All My Life

Chapter Two: All My Life: Rose Point Of Veiw:

"I'll race you." he said, smiling. He'd always been able to pronounce his 'R' better than I could.

My face lit up with excitement - I loved a challenge, and especially one that I knew I could win.

"On the count of three. One...two...three!"

I was already infront of him, jumping over the fallen tree's and the branches of the forest, the path I knew so well, even though I was only four-years-old.

I knew that if I was going to win, I'd have to run a little bit faster. He was, for once, catching up to me.

I looked over my shoulder at him, and smiled. "Weady to wun fast?"

I saw his smirk, and than his face drained. "Rosie! Watch out!"  
>My foot caught on a stick, as soon as I came into the landing, and I tripped, falling to my knees on the mushy ground.<p>

His hands were already on my back, and he pulled me to my feet, surprising me, now, with his strength for someone of our age. "Are you alright, Rosie?"

I looked down at my knee, a stinging pain shooting down my leg, and I instantly began to cry. The cut was only small, only the length of an adults thumb nail, but it was spitting out blood heavily.

He pulled out a bandaide from his pocket, and smiled down at me. "Mum and Dad say that I should take these incase of a emer-"

He frowned and tried again. "Emerg-"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It don't matter."

He pulled the non-sticky parts off and put it over my knee, patting it lightly. "See it's alright."

I looked down at the un-bleeding cut and my tears came to an end. I brushed my cheeks with the back of my hands, and smiled up at him, practically having a five-minute emotion rebound rate. "Fank you!"

His laugh filled the air, and he pressed his lips to my forehead, and that is the last thing I can remember of Scorpius Malfoy, and that one day in the woods when we were only four.

You know how you're lying in bed, and you figure out how to draw something, and you think it will be really easy, but it never is? Well that was what I was going through right then and there.

I'd always thought it would be easy to draw anime. Ever since I was little, and fell in love with it. You had to have the perfect ideas though, and I just didn't when it came to drawing, well...anything.

I finally got her perfect, and threw my sketch book down on the ground.

"Are you going to get out of bed today?"

Scorpius sat on the end of my bed, and pulled my feet up to rest on his lap. "No, actually, I don't think I will."

"You want some food?" he asked softly.

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. "No. I need a hug, though."

He laughed at me, crawling up, and pulling the blankets so they were above our heads.

I started giggling crazily, and he smiled over at me as I started talking. "You know what?"  
>He raised his eyebrows at me, and I kept talking. "I'm really glad that I got up this morning, and had a shower, and got my pjs back on. I got to brush my teeth, because if I hadn't, you'd have really bad morning breath on your face right now."<p>

We both burst out in laughter. We were total bloody idiots at the time.

"I'm kind of glad you did too, than, bub." Scorpius laughed at me.

Everyone called me 'bub'. I don't know why. It was probably because, even though I was the 'Tom-Boy' of the girls, and all of my friends were guys other than my family, I was the little innocent and fragile one compared the guys.

Even though I played Quidditch, and mucked around, and did kick-boxing, I was still fragile when I was compared to one of the guys, and I hardly even realised it. I'd grown up all of my life hanging out with the boys, having a little brother to protect, and doing things that boys liked to do, because it was fun, and it just seemed normal to me.

I'd never been fully comfortable in a skirt, and I didn't own a dress accept the one that I was going to use for the end of year prom. I was originally just going to wear shorts, but I knew I'd look prettier in a skirt, and decided that I was going to wear a dress.

I started laughing again, and he put his hands on either side of my arms. "Why won't you stop stiring Amber up?"  
>My laughing instantly stopped, and my face drained of colour. "Are you bloody serious? <em>Me<em> stiring _her_?"  
>Scorpius gave me a serious look, and I sat up, pulling the blanket from over our heads. "No affence, Scorpius, but she's not the nicest person in the whole-wide-world. She stirs me up as much as I do her."<p>

He sat up next to me, and leaned against the head board. "I know she does. But can't you guys just get along?"  
>"I'm sorry that I can't get along with a bitch who criticizes everything I do." I muttered.<p>

"I need you guys to get along, bub. I won't lose my friends because they don't like a girl I'm dating." he said, frowning.

"_Lose us_?" I repeated his words. "You won't lose us, Scorpius. You won't give us up for her. You don't love her."

His eyebrows raised. He snapped at me. "How the hell do you know that, Rose?"  
>I looked over my shoulder at him. "Because, if you possibly did, you would have more passion between the two of you. You guys don't even hold hands. If you actually <em>loved<em> her you wouldn't be in my bed, you'd be spending as much time with her as you possibly could."

"Don't make it sound dirty, bub." he laughed at me.

That's why I liked it when Scorpius and I fought. One minute we were yelling or screaming or arguing at each other and the next we were laughing and kidding around.

I rolled my eyes at him, and stretched again, laying back down, and slamming my head into the pillow. I yawned, even though it was around 11:30am, and closed my eyes again.

"Don't go to sleep!" he whined. "I need to be entertained!"  
>"You told me not to sound dirty!" I muttered. "Go and see your girlfriend, I'm sure she'll keep you entertained."<p>

He slid down to lie next to me, and put his head on the pillow that my head was on. "I don't want her to entertain me. In any way. She's not..."

"She's not your friend." I said softly, opening my eyes, and brushing my hand through his hair.

He nodded his head. "But she's not my best friend."

I watched him, blinking every now and then. "Do you just want a day in bed?"

"Today I don't feel like doing anything." he agreed, closing his eyes.

My eyes shut, and I heard as Scorpius' breathing slowed, and he fell back to sleep.  
>Before sleep could take me under it's wing, though, I had the comfort of feeling Scorpius wrap his arm around my waist, and pull me towards him, hugging me tightly. I wish Amber could walk in and see us now.<p>

"GET YOUR ARSES IN LINE!" James belowed.

I didn't have to move anywhere, I was already standing in the line, wishing it were warmer. And it wasn't like I could get any warmer until the stupid jerks got in line, and actually started listening to James, so we could fly. But no, apparently they didn't want me to be warm, apparently they were all warm, and they wanted me to freeze to bloody death.

David, on my left side, had already given me his jacket, because he wasn't cold. Stupid git. But David and I were two of the only ones who weren't talking.

Lily, my other cousin, James' only sister...if you didn't include Albus...was standing on my other side, rubbing my hands, trying to get them warm.

I saw James fall. He couldn't get the guys attention. And it was like he didn't care anymore, although I knew for a fact that he did. He got as crazy as I did when it came to Quidditch, or so Scorpius said, anyway, but he couldn't talk. When we versed (Gryffindor and Slytherin), he would go all 'I'm not your friend, so bring it on'. He was crazy...but possibly as not crazy as the two of us.

James walked over to David and I and shrugged, his shoulders sagged. "We should just call it off. It's cold, and they're not going to listen to me."

I rolled my eyes at James, and walked out to the front of the line, where he'd been before. He wasn't useful for anything, despite my earlier thoughts.

My fingers went into my mouth, and I let out the whistle that I was famous with stopping conversations for.

Everyone went silent, making me Queen once again, and turned to look at me.

"The more you bastards talk the longer we're going to be out here for! So get your arses in line, and shut the hell up!"

They all moved so they were next to James and David, who were watching me with the same expression as everyone else on the team was; horror.

"Now I am cold! And I am tired! And I want to be able to fly my fucking broomstick! So get into line, and shut up!"

Nobody spoke, and I smiled, having let out all of the steem I was carrying. "James, you wanna take over now? Captain?"

He laughed under his breath and stood up to where I was, pushing me back towards the line where everyone else was.

David wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "That was amazing, bub."

"Rosie's going to have a break down and go physco if we don't shut up so-" James was cut off by Darren Dunn, who was a total arse by himself.

"She's already physco." Darren joked around, and I smiled, I could take a joke, but it seemed James was not in the mood for jokes.

"Darren. Twenty laps around the pitch." he said, as if nonchalontly.

Darren laughed, thinking it was a joke. But then James didn't laugh and he stopped. "Are you serious? I have to run while you guys get to fly."

"I don't know. You might get to fly if you hurry up and do your laps. NOW!"

He laughed again, he was almost pleading. "Why?"

"Because you ripped off my cousin. You annoyed me and I'm captain, which means I can make you. Run."

"You can't be serious! It's, like, a million metres."

James walked straight up to him and put his face just in front of Darren's. I'd seen him do this before, he was planning on scaring the shit out of Darren, and making him run away from him. James' eyes widened in an almost-definately scary way and his head swayed from side-to-side as his voice took on a hypnotizing tone and said. "I'm dead serious..."

"Fuck." Darren muttered under his breath, and then he started on his journey, doing laps. He did laps like everyone else in the team did them other than James and I; whining.

"Anyone else planning on insulting Rose? I mean, keep it coming? Anyone planning on insulting Lily?"  
>Everyone stayed quiet, and I put my hand up. "Rose is a stupid bitch!"<br>"I agree on that." James said softly, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now...flying!"

It was a little over half-an-hour later when we'd finished Quidditch practise, and I was in the changing room. I didn't mind having to get changed in front of the guys, sure, we had our own seperate part of the changing rooms, Lily and I, but we didn't mind having to strip off to our underwear and get changed in front of the guys. We practically lived with half of them, anyway.

Ryan Setler, one of my closest friends, pulled on his jumper, and looked down at me. "You want me to stay while you have a shower?"  
>I smiled at him. "I'm fine. I'll just have a quick one. I'm sweating."<p>

He looked me up and down and pulled me into a hug, while he walked to the doors. "You sure you don't want me to stay."

I laughed. "It's not like someone's going to sneak in and murder me in the shower, Ryan. I'm fine."

He smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, bub."

"Breakfast." I agreed.

I watched him leave, and then grabbed my bag, which had my clothes in it, and my towel.

I turned the water on full blast, and stood under it, closing my eyes. I let the water hit me, full heat, turning my bare skin red.

And then I heard it. The opening of the door, and then it close.

I leant away from the shower's door, and turned around to look, but there was nothing there; no shadows, no sounds.

I laughed at myself. My own words had freaked me out. I was being stupid.

I washed quickly, knowing that soon I'd have to get out and it would be freezing, so I could favour the warm water.

And then the next thing happened.

I wasn't expecting it. But it happened. A shadow ran across the shower, and I stopped breathing. I turned the water to a stop, and grabbed my wand, keeping it in my mouth while I pulled my underwear on. The shadow ran across the shower again, and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I opened the shower door, my wand in my hand, ready to stun anyone who popped out and tried to murder me.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice more sturdy than I could even think it could be.

There was a loud bang on the seat around the corner, and I gripped my wand tighter than I had before.

"Who's there?" I asked again.

He was wearing all black. Black jeans, a black shirt, and black Converse shoes. He had his wand pointed at me when he popped out and I had a moment to show all of the horror that I was feeling.

"FUCKING HELL SCORPIUS! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
>He laughed at me. "I got bored."<p>

"SO WHAT, YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OKAY TO COME AND SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME?" I don't know why I was still yelling.

"Did it work?" he asked me.

"YES!" I yelled, and tackled him, making him stumble back with surprise.

He laughed at me, while he fell back, and I landed on top of him.

He tucked my hair back behind my ears, but it didn't help - it just fell back around my face. His eyes traveled down my body, and I remembered that I was wearing my underwear, and I was ontop of a boy, that was not my boyfriend, and who had a girlfriend.

He frowned with confusion at me, and slowly his lips moved up towards mine, and mine moved down towards his. But then there was a stick that hit the roof, and we stopped, realising what we were doing.

I couldn't believe it. I had a boyfriend. I had the _pefect_ boyfriend, and I was about to kiss my best friend. It would have ruined our friendship. And I needed Scorpius.

I rolled off him, laying down next to him, and looked up at the roof. I was in total depression. His lips had been just there, and I hadn't even gotten a kiss. Then I realised that I wasn't meant to be thinking about actually _kissing_ him, I should have been thinking about what that could have done to my relationship with David.

Scorpius slowly moved beside me, so he was leaning on his side, looking down at me.

We didn't say anything. I don't think either of us knew what to say.

"I'm glad your my friend, Scorpius. I'll need you here for...all my life." I whispered.

He smiled down at me, and leant back down so he was, too, laying on his back and looking up at the roof. His hand slowly moved so his hand was covering mine.

I enclosed my hand around his, and that's how we stayed for an hour or so, just looking up at the roof. We didn't speak. We didn't kiss. We didn't do anything but hold hands.

It turned out to be the perfect start to a chilly Friday morning.


	3. To Sir With Love

Chapter Three; To Sir With Love; Rose Point Of Veiw

**I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or alerted or favourited or even just liked my story! And I hope you keep liking/reviewing/alerting/favouriting it. Well, here's Rose for you. :) xx**

"And here she is!" they yelled as I entered the Great Hall.

I laughed as I took my normal seat; with the losers in Quidditch.

Scorpius was sitting over at the Slytherin table, sitting next to who I could only make out as Amber, who was practically trying to sit on top of him.

He was ignoring her, though, and talking to the guy on the other side of him, John Settimo.

I'd met John a couple of times. He was a nice boy. He'd never wish any bad on anyone. He was a total nice guy.

David kissed my lips quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist, and pulling me closer to him, as soon as I sat down.

I felt guilty about the night before. About what had happened with Scorpius. But, I reminded myself over and over again, nothing had happened, and I felt better when James came around and started making jokes, letting me forget any of the feelings that I'd had the night before including Scorpius.

Troy and Ryan were sitting on either side of Lily, making jokes with her while she took a sip of her drink.

Darren was sitting next to James, who was on the other side of me, away from David. We were all in different years...well most of us, anyway.

Lily was the baby of the team. She was the youngest, in 5th year. She was turning sixteen in a couple of months, when we got out for the holidays. Next was Troy. He was in 6th year. He had a girlfriend named Patricia. He was in 6th year, too. Then there were the rest of us;Ryan, David, Darren, James and I, and we were all in our last year. 7th year. The year we spent being stupid with Quidditch and ignoring the fact that the guy we were meant to be with could be our our Quidditch team mates, or our friends, or our classmates, or even our bestfriends.

"Looking beautiful today, bub." David said, making conversation.

I laughed, gripping tightly onto his school robes. "I look the same as I do every other Friday, Davie."

He kissed my forehead, and I leaned into his side, my ring coming off and falling onto the ground behind us.

I turned to grab it, and I caught the eyes of someone. Someone who called himself my best friend. Someone who, at that moment, looked extremely angry.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he shook his head, turning back and putting his lips down on Amber's with such quickness that it surprised her.

I grabbed the ring, and slid it back onto my middle finger, tracing over it's familiar circle pattern with a spare finger.

"First classes?" James asked, sliding another peice of toast into his mouth.

I swear, he could have been a Weasley for all he ate. And than I realised that his mother had been a Weasley, and now she was a Potter.

I could just imagion what it would have been like between Daddy and Uncle Harry when Uncle Harry was telling Daddy that he was sleeping with Aunt Ginny.

He probably walked, and they were joking around like they normally were.

"I have a car." Daddy would have joked.

"So do I." Uncle Harry would have joked back.

"I have red hair." Daddy would have laughed.

"I have black hair. Like a Raven." Uncle Harry would have laughed back at him.

"I have a girlfriend." Daddy would have laughed.

"I'm fucking your sister." Uncle Harry would have said, slipping it in peacefully.

Than Daddy would have tried to kill him.

That's, atleast, how I imagion Uncle Harry would have told him. I, personally, enjoy my version.

"Potions." I sighed, leaning furthur into David's shoulder.

"I have Potions too." he said.

I smiled into his shoulder. It seemed that this would be a good potions class, after all.

A bell signaled us it was time to start making our way to our first class, and then we were all moving.

James chose to tell us we'd have another Quidditch practise that night, than, and he earned a few nasty glances from our team as we made our way through the crowds of people, trying to get to their first class on time.

David and I walked the whole way, our hands together as if sewn, pulling through the swarms of people who were trying to get to their classes, just as we were.

When we finally made it to Potions, after nearly getting our arms taken off by a hurrying 1st year, we sat at the back, in my normal spot.

Scorpius walked in, took one look at us, and rolled his eyes, taking a seat up the front of the classroom, next to John.

I raised my eyebrows again, and David looked over at me, confusion all over his face. I shrugged my shoulders, and than the teacher started talking.

"Does anyone know how to make a perf-"

I stopped listening to him after that. Between David shifting closer to me, and kissing my hair, and playing with my hands, Scorpius kept looking over at us, making an angry face, and then turning back to face the front.

"Mr Malfoy, am I boring you?" Mr Phillips said, putting both of his hands down on Scorpius' desk.

"No sir." Scorpius muttered, leaning back in his chair to get away from the teacher.

"Than why do you keep looking back at Miss Weasley and Mr Wood?" Mr Phillips asked, and I began laughing hysterically.

It was ridicolous. I knew. he'd been my boyfriend for a year and a while, but whenever someone called him 'Mr Wood' I couldn't help but laugh, and it was almost every single day.

Everyone turned their attention from Scorpius to me, and raised their eyebrows. I don't know if they were wondering if I was laughing because Scorpius was getting into trouble, but I swore I wasn't.

"Miss Weasley? Do you need a moment?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "N-N-No, sir."

He smiled. "That's great. Now answer my question, Mr Malfoy."

"What was the question again?" Scorpius said. I'd told him that I couldn't stop laughing at David's last name, and he was using it against me. But, I guess, it wasn't that hard to work out.

"Why do you keep looking back at Miss Weasley and Mr Wood?"  
>My hysteria began again, and tears leaked from my eyes because I was laughing too hard.<p>

Scorpius turned around and looked at me, a smile on his face, and began laughing too.

The whole class looked bloody confused, but when I turned to look at the teacher, his brow was creased, and he didn't look happy. "Miss Weasley! Mr Malfoy! Out! NOW!"

Sadly, his stern voice made me laugh harder, and Scorpius stood up, laughing too, and walked back to my desk. "Miss Weasley. May I ascort you to the hall?"  
>"Why Mr Malfoy! I would be honoured!" I laughed, and he took my arm, grabbed my bag, and we ran into the hallway, ignoring the teacher's angry glares.<p>

I sat down on the staircase, and Scorpius sat next to me, but down one step.

"How much trouble do you think we're in?" I muttered, after calming myself down, and coming to terms with how bad I'd been.

"Depends. How is his mood today, do you think?" Scorpius asked, looking back at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I hope good, though."

Mr Phillips came out into the hall, slamming the door behind him, and folded his arms across his chest. I guessed we were about to find out.

"Mum told me to tell you she sends love." I said, watching Neville.

He had his arms folded across his chest, and his eyes were partly-narrowed. "Do you think I like having to get you out of sticky situations, Rose?"

"Obviously not." I muttered, straightening out the pens that were on the desk next to me.

"You're Head Girl, Rose. You're not meant to be getting sent out of classes, and pissing teachers off." he muttered.

"Did you really just swear, Uncle Neville?" I asked softly.

He gave me a stern look. It seemed sucking up to him and changing the subject wasn't going to help me that night.

"Got Quidditch practise." I smiled, standing up.

"We're not done, Rose."

I kissed his cheek softly. "Than punish me later. I love you, Uncle Neville. But I can't miss Quidditch practise."

"I love you too, Rose." he muttered. I knew I wouldn't be punished later.

I ran down the stone path, already in my Quidditch uniform, and when I finally got to the pitch, I was five minutes late.

"Thanks for finally gracing us with your presence." James muttered.

"I was talking to Uncle Neville." I muttered, frowning at him. "Give me a break."

He smiled over at me.

"Where were you really?" Troy whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyebrows at him, while James started having a talk with the rest of the team. "With Uncle Neville?"  
>"Well than why did Scorpius come to watch the minute you got here?" he whispered back at me.<p>

"Scorpius is here?" I asked, looking up to the Grand Stands. And sure enough, there he was. He was wearing his black skinny-leg jeans, like usual, with his black shirt, his black Converse shoes and his black leather jacket.

I had grown up seeing Scorpius in black. He was always wearing it. He owned more black tops than in a gothic store, and black skinny-leg jeans? He literally owned more than 10 pairs.

He smiled down at me, and waved. My hands slowly went back and forth.

"For Quidditch tonight, we're going to be playing a game. Get on teams...of three. Which ever team bub is on I'll go on the other." James said, folding his arms across his chest.

"ROSE!" David yelled, putting his hands up in the air. "I bags bub!"

I laughed at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought his lips down on mine.

"Please stop." James muttered. And so we stopped kissing.  
>"I'll go with Lily!" Ryan smiled, and Lily smiled back at him.<p>

It ended up Troy with us. We won; 100-150; because it seemed Lily and Ryan were much too busy checking on each other's safety to care about the game.

David walked me back to my room afterwards, Scorpius had left a couple of minutes before the end of practise, and kissed me. "I'll see you soon."

"Soon." I agreed, and we kissed again.

Once I'd packed my bag, and I had my pillow and the clothes that I needed for the day after, I walked out into the Common Room, waiting for my boyfriend to return.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked, looking up from the couch where he and Amber were sitting, holding each other's hands.

"I'm gonna sleep in David's room tonight. I feel the need to actually _sleep_ tonight, and not listen to your stupid skanky girlfriend's screams through the door tonight." I murmered, holding my pillow tighter ten it had been before. "He'll be here to get me soon."

Amber laughed, running her perfectly-manicured nail up Scorpius' thigh. "Yeah, well I'd go and sleep in your boyfriend's room too, than. We're planning on getting _busy_ tonight."

"Amber was just going." Scorpius said, ignoring her completely. "She was going back to her room. You won't have to worry."

Amber's eyebrows shot up, and she raised her eyebrows. "EXCUSE ME?"  
>"Go." he muttered. "I have to spend some time with bub."<p>

She stood up, her mouth slowly going onto Scorpius; and resting there for a couple of moments.

She shot me a filthy look before she slammed the portal door.

"Stay here tonight." he said, slowly. "I won't have any company now that she's gone, and I could use some."

"You just sent her away!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

He smiled at me. "Stay with me?"

How could I tell him no?

David ended up coming to the room, and had to spend the night with Scorpius and I, as I didn't exactally want him to leave, but I didn't want to leave Scorpius either.

Scorpius was making smart-arse coments the whole night at anything he said, and rolling his eyes.

Was it me, or was Scorpius acting like a bloody arse?


	4. Teenage Dreams

Chapter Four; Teenage Dream; Rose Point Of Veiw:

James was riding our arses in Quidditch. He had scheduled practises for every night he could, even on the weekends, which was when he usually made us take it easy, since we needed to rest up, and make sure we didn't get hurt, so he could get back to bossing us around on the week days. And although everyone else moaned about it, I was loving it.

"James, couldn't we have _one_ night off?" Lily groaned, pouting her lips at her big brother with a frown.

James' eyes were wider a little more than normal and he laughed, thinking she was just hilarious. I laughed at her too - she had to be joking, didn't she? And than we realised she was serious, and James crossed his arms over his chest. "Who else wants to have a couple of nights off?"

Lily raised her arm in the air, and when Ryan, next to her, didn't raise his arm, she kicked him in the shins, until finally he got the idea and raised his, too.

Following their lead, Troy, Ryan and David all raised their hands up into the air.

My mouth was open, and I was gawking as if I were a loonie. How could they all want to have a couple of nights off from the best thing in the world?

"Bub, do you?" he asked.

I couldn't believe he was even asking me. "Hell no!"  
>"Great. That makes two of us. And since we are family, and the most craziest out of all of you, we win." James said, smiling greatfully.<p>

"I'm your guys family too!" Lily exclaimed. "Which means I get two votes, just like the two of you. And plus, it's two against five."

"Yeah, but I'm the Captain, and bub is...Rose." he smiled. "And Rose is pretty much vice-captain, or she would be if there were such thing. So we get fourteen votes between the two of us."

"How does that work out?" Ryan asked, speaking up for Lily the first time he'd spoken since he told Lily to stop kicking him.

"Because it just fucking does, okay?" James exclaimed. "Now get your arses on your bloody brooms, and let's go for a fly!"

"WHOOOOP!" I screamed, already on my broom. I loved it. I loved the feeling of flying. I loved the feeling of being in the air, where there was no limits.

"Bub!" David's voice called from behind me, and I slowed down, my legs dangling in free-fall.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"I love you." he called out to me, and came up to me, bringing his lips down on mine.

I almost fell off my broom when I was kissing him, and James, once again, ordered us apart. "Love you too, Davie."

It was pretty much a perfect year; Not only did I have a perfect boyfriend, but I got to do so much Quidditch you couldn't dream about it. Whether it was a hundred degrees, and we were sweating our bottoms off, or if it were raining stones, James would have made us practise - which I personally didn't mind. I had to great best friends, and even if one was my cousin, and highly risked the chance of telling Mum or Daddy a secret that he wasn't meant to (a kiss I had with David...A swear word I shouldn't have said. When I got into trouble, a.k.a) I still loved both of them. And, best of all, my stupid little brother hadn't of yet pissed me off this year. Well, accept when we were at home. But he hadn't asked me to do him any favours while we were at school, even though there was only a couple of months to go until we, 7th years, got to go out into the world, and explore it for ourselves. Like, for example, the year before he'd made me go and find a girl that he liked by blackmailing me with the fact that Mum thought I had some friends that were girls, since I didn't like having 'girl-talks'. He made me find this girl that he liked, and tell her that he liked her. In the end she hated him, and she'd slapped me, literally giving me a bruise for a couple of days. The guys had laughed so hard. They'd all mysteriously ended up with bruises too.

_My dearest beautiful Rose,_

_ How are you, darling? I hope you remembered to send Neville our love. It's been many months since we've _

_seen him. We'll just have to catch up at Ginny's birthday. Could you do us a favour? Go around to his office and _

_make sure he's coming. If he tells you he's decided not to, make sure you kick him. Oh, and make sure to tell him that _

_Luna and Rolf are bringing Lorcan and Lysander. That will hopefully make him come. We know how he hasn't_

_seen Rolf in a while, and he'd be interested to learn about the book that they're writing at the moment._

_So how's your school life going, love? Are you having fun? Still hanging out with your trouble-making cousin, huh?_

_Oh, and Scorpius is invited to come to Ginny's party too, just to remind you. He'll get his invitation soon. Make sure _

_you're taking care of Hugo. He needs his big sister. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon. I love you very much. -Mum and Dad._

_P.s I made your Dad watch _Grey's Anatomy_ with me. I swear, he likes it as much as we do! I saw him crying at one point! Ridicolous, huh? The 'big man' who never cries is crying his eyes out, after making fun of us. I love you, darling._

_P.P.s Don't tell him I told you. _

"Hey, bub." Scorpius said, popping up out of no where, and scaring the crap out of me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fucking hell, Scorpius. Why can't you learn, after 16 years, that I don't like getting scared?"  
>He raised his eyebrows at me, falling down to lay on my bed. "Because you're as much of an adreneline junky as I am, you just don't like things that pop out at you."<p>

"Yeah, so could you _not_ do it?" I asked, frowning.

"When do you have Quidditch practise next?" Scorpius asked, practically ignoring my question all together.

I looked down at my watch, still trying to calm my breath down from the scare he'd given me. "A total of sixteen hours and fifteen-minutes."

"Jamesey is really killing ya's, huh?" he asked.

My eyes did that weird thing that James' did when he thought someone was going crazy, or he wanted to get his own way. "Are you bloody kidding? Who ever doesn't love it is bloody bonkers!"  
>He rolled his eyes at me. But it was his fault for asking, he knew that I was a little more crazy than he was about Quidditch. Actually, I truthfully can't say that. James, Scorpius and I were just a bunch of Quidditch freaks. And Lily liked Quidditch, but I think she just joined to prove how wimpy Albus was. I could kick Albus. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he came out in high-heels and make-up and started talking about his new boyfriend, Jesse. Albus was a total wimp. I was more of a man that Albus was. That is not a good comparason.<p>

Speaking of him, I had to hunt Albus and my brother down.

"You better bloody beat Hufflepuff." Scorpius muttered, pulling me from my thoughts back to the present.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Please, sweet-heart. We're going to kick their arse!"  
>He shrugged his shoulders, and I looked down at my hands and then back to him. "I'm sorry your team didn't get in, Scorpius."<p>

It really was _his_ team. He was the Captain. For every night that we had Quidditch practise, they had it after us, even though they hadn't made it to the Championship. I think Scorpius just wanted to play as much as they could, because it was their last year, after all.

He winked at me. "It's alright, baby, now I'll be able to stare at your arse."

I flipped him off, and sank down to sit next to him. "So, have you gotten your invite to Ginny's party?"

He pulled a little card out from his pocket and slid it over for me to read.

"We need to go and get my family." I whispered. "We seriously need to go and get them."

So an hour later, we were all sitting in the loungeroom, and I was standing in front of them all.

Hugo was sitting on the lounge, Lily and Albus on either side of him. I would be able to pick him out from anywhere when he was sitting inbetween Lily and Albus. Albus had black hair, and wore glasses. Most people thought he was geeky. But he was kind-of cute in that geeky way, I guess. I wondered if he was going to ever get a girlfriend. Uncle Harry had, somehow, gotten Aunt Ginny, so there must have been some hope for him, musn't there? On the floor, sitting on their legs crossed, was Roxanne and Fred, our cousins. They were Uncle George's and Aunt Angelina's kids. They were twins, and in our year. The both had orangey-browny hair, and freckles covered their cheeks and noses. Lorcan and Lysander Scammander, (yes, fucking Lysander Scammander), had come, even though they were only in first year, and not _really_ a part of our family. They were invited to the party too, and they had the right to come and get the ideas the rest of us were getting. They, too, were also twins. With white blonde hair, and eyes as grey as white to go with them, they were both amazing. They were absoloutely bloody gorgeous, and even though they were only in 1st year, they were already getting girls chasing after them. Apparently everyone liked the twin thing. And Fifi was sitting inbetween Lorcan and Lysander. Her head was on Lorcan's shoulder, and they were dating. Fifi was Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fluer's youngest daughter. Their eldest was Victiore, who was dating Teddy Lupin, Uncle Harry's God Son. And than there was Scorpius, who was looking as peaceful as he possibly could, leaning back with happiness.

"We're here tonight to discuss presents for Ginny. We get to go to Hogsmeade in one week. So we need to decide what we're going to buy her."

"Can't I just give her a hug?" James whined, frowning. He hated having to buy people presents. He always thought they were bad, no matter what he brought.

"We've already gotten her something." Lorcan and Lysander said at the same time, smiling over at each other. "We brought her a digital photo frame from the Muggle world. We'd never seen anything like it! We wondered if we were in Diagon Alley without paying attention!"

Fifi looked at them, one at a time. "Bloody hell, which brother am I dating again?"  
>I laughed at her, and looked over, winking back at Scorpius when he winked at me.<p>

After a while, we decided, to help us make think better of course, that we needed junk food. So everyone but me and Scorpius went down to the kitchens, and brought back as much junk food as they could get, dumping it in front of the fire, in three different piles because it would have made a pile that, literally, reached the top of the fireplace. And than everyone else went and got their pyjamas, and all of the pillows and blankets that they could get from their rooms.

"You've always got your hair straightened." Lily observed, as we all settled in for bed.

I looked over at her. "It's a charm, Lily, it's not ruining my hair."

"But you always have your hair straightened. Isn't your natural hair curly?"  
>I nodded my head.<p>

"I haven't seen you with curly hair all year."

And that was how we slept; all twelve of us crammed into Scorpius' and my Common Room.

James had called 'shotty' on the lounge, and he was sprawled out, one arm hanging over the lounge, his mouth open, and snoring, and that was the reason I couldn't get to sleep. It was around 3:30am, I did believe.

Fifi and Lorcan were sleeping together, their eyes closed, with his arms around her waist, and her arms holding his arms, they were as close as they possibly could be. You could tell that the two of them were in love with each other, whether they had said the words or not. Lysander was curled up in a ball, a blanket covering his mouth, his eyes shut tightly, legs tucked up underneath him.

Lily was on her own, somewhere hiding behind the lounge, her blanket around her, wrapping her up in a tight cocoon.

Roxanne and Fred had realised that there were beds in mine and Scorpius' rooms, and had disappeared, Fred into Scorpius', and Roxy into mine, when they thought we were all asleep. Idiots. I realised, I hadn't seen Scorpius lay down, and my eyes shot open, looking around the room. My eyes found him straight away - he was sitting in front of the fire, putting his hands close to the flame, to warm himself up. I stood up, without a sound, and walking over to him, putting my hands down on both of his shoulders, and making him jump.

He smiled over at me. "What are you doing up?"  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing up?" I asked, smiling back at him.

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep...you?"  
>"Couldn't sleep." I agreed with him, nodding.<p>

"I'm sorry that David couldn't come tonight." Scorpius said softly.

I shook my head. "I'm not."

He smiled over at me, and budged my shoulder, which I budged him back for.

"I'm glad that you're here, Scorpius." I whispered.

He smiled over at me again, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I shifted into his side, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I'm glad I'm here too, bub."

"I can't believe we're only at school for two months." I whispered, my eyes widening. "It's crazy."

My hand intwined with his, and his lips pressed against my forehead, and we stayed like that for a while.

This was, without a bloody doubt, my teenage dream.


	5. Trouble

Chapter Five ; Trouble ; Rose Point of Veiw :

"So...what are we doing tonight?" Scorpius asked, shifting the table over to where I wanted it, and I put down a picture of the two of us from when we were about 11 on the table, straightening it up.

"I don't know about _you_, but I've got Quidditch again, and then I'm gonna spend the night with David." I said, looking up at his face with a smile on my own.

He frowned at rold his eyes. His voice took on a sarastic tone.. "Oh, David!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What's wrong with David?"

"It don't matter." he muttered. "He's just annoying, I guess."

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I whispered. I felt as if he'd kicked me, or punched me, or did something as severely harsh.  
>He didn't answer straight away. "David- it doesn't matter."<p>

I raised my eyebrows at him, folding my arms across my chest. "David what?"  
>"It doesn't matter." he repeated himself, and went to go back through the door.<p>

I stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Scorpius. Tell me. Now!"

He shook his head at me. "It doesn't matter, bub. Forget I ever said a thing!"  
>"Scorpius Malfoy, I swear if you don't tell me-"<p>

"He's not good enough for you!" he yelled. "He doesn't care about you like you think he does!"

I sucked in a gasp of air, and bit my lip. How could he have said such a thing to me? My hand caressed his cheek, and he stumbled back, not expecting the red mark that had already started forming on his cheek.

"Fuck you, Scorpius Malfoy." I said, walking away from him.

I heard him call my name out after me a couple of times, but I didn't turn around and look at him.

My legs took me down the stairs, and out of the castle's doors, practically running down the stone path towards the Quidditch pitch.

Hufflepuff were surprised to see me there, but I sat down in the Grandstands, and watched as two of them fell off their brooms, and one of them skipped around, dancing. Idiots.

It _had _been a quiet night. Scorpius had tried to come in my room once or twice, but I kept him in the Common Room, and finally I heard the knock at the door, that said Roxy was coming to save me.

I'd seen her down at dinner, and I wondered why we didn't hang out all of the time; we had pretty much the same personality.  
>Scorpius didn't bother coming out of his room when I went to answer the door, and I sent him a silent 'thank you' for having at least that much respect for me,<p>

"Roxy! About time wom- LILY?" I asked, frowning, my eyes wide. "Lily, what's wrong?"  
>Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and she jumped into my arms, crying into my shoulder. "Oh God, Rose!"<p>

I kissed her hair. "What's wrong, Lily?"

I looked at my cousin with wide eyes as she stammered into my common room, and into my room, watching as she fell down onto my bed.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Tell me what's wrong?"  
>She was crying hysterically, and I couldn't get her to stop.<p>

"God! Rose could you-" Scorpius stopped mid-sentence, looking from Lily to me, and back again. "Jesus Christ! What's wrong?"  
>"Water!" I called over at him. "Could you get her some water, please?"<p>

So while Scorpius went and brought her back in a glass of water, I wiped her tears away, and made her sit up straight so she could breathe properly.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I asked again, well aware that Scorpius was crouching down beside me, his hands on Lily's knees.

"J-J-JAMES!" she sobbed again.

I looked over at Scorpius, frowning. Was I not picking something up here? But he shrugged his shoulders, and I turned back to Lily, giving her a serious look. "Lily bloody Potter! Pull yourself together! You are going to calm down, and tell me what the hell is wrong, and Scorpius and I are going to try and fix it!"  
>She instantly stopped crying, wiping the tears away from her face. "I-I've been dating Ryan-"<p>

"OUR RYAN?" I asked in disbelief, I could feel my eyes popping out of my head.

Scorpius shot me a filthy look, and turned back to Lily. "Go on, Lil."

So she did. "Yes, _our_ Ryan, Rose. I've been dating him. And I was planning on telling James when we went to Mum's party. But now Ryan wants to tell him! And he said if I don't we won't have to worry about telling him at the party, because there will be nothing to tell! He said it doesn't matter what James thinks, he just wants to be able to be with the girl he loves out in the open, but because I won't tell James, he can't!" she started sobbing again.

I sucked in a breath of air. I didn't know how I was going to help her - I still couldn't get the fact that she was dating Ryan out of my head.

"Lily, I'm sorry," Scorpius said, looking at her gently "but I think Ryan's right. If you really like him, than you shouldn't care what James thinks! Whether they talk about it at school, or at home isn't going to change anything. The only thing it _is_ going to change, is if he doesn't take well to it, he'd ruin your mum's party. So you need to calm down and listen to Ryan. Maybe what he's saying makes sense. I mean, if I liked someone, and they wouldn't be with me out in the open, I know I'd go crazy. I mean, doesn't it upset you to not be able to kiss him when you want to?"  
>She nodded her head, and he smiled at her. "Go and tell James. I promise things will be okay."<p>

She took a deep breath. "What if he doesn't?"  
>"Then you have to deal with it." he said softly.<p>

Once we'd calmed Lily down, Scorpius doing most of it, and she'd finally left to find Ryan or James, one of them was going to come after the other, I looked over at Scorpius. "Since when did you become so wise?"  
>"Since my bestfriend stopped talking to me, and I had to start studying how to get her back." he muttered, walking out of the room.<p>

"You don't- Don't you dare blame that on me!" I yelled at his turned back.

"What do you mean _don't blame that on you_? Weren't you the one who stopped talking to _me_?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he turned around.

"Weren't _you_ the one who told me my boyfriend was annoying and didn't love me, despite what he says?" I yelled back at him.

"Don't turn this around at me." he laughed at me. "I was just telling the truth."

"Oh, piss off, Scorpius!" I frowned at him.

"Don't do that!" he yelled. "Rose you-"

"What?" I asked, frowning. "What do you want, Scorpius?"  
>He stormed over to me, and I expected him to push his finger into my chest, and start yelling at me. Instead, he stood in front of me, his eyes narrowed, and then he brought his lips down on mine.<p>

Every thought I'd had, about having a boyfriend, about the fight we were having, about the fact that he'd been yelling at me, went out of the window, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, standing on my tip-toes so he wouldn't have to bend down so much to kiss me.

I pushed him back a little bit, trying to stand back, and than realising we'd, somehow, gotten pushed up against the wall. "Wait...I-"

"Rose, you blew me away the first time I saw you." he whispered. "And every time I see you, I get flat-out knocked over."

I was looking into his eyes, and I pressed my lips back up to his. He pulled me closer, and when I stood on his feet, having to get taller than standing on my toes to kiss him, he didn't flinch. And it was amazing. He was the perfect kisser, better than David, better than anyone I'd ever kissed before.

"You never told me." I whispered back at him, when we both pulled apart so we could breathe. He was panting softly, his hands on either side of my face. Nobody had ever kissed me with the passion that Scorpius did. Nobody had ever had the love that Scorpius felt for me. Nobody had ever been as good as friends as Scorpius and I were.

"You never wanted to listen." he whispered back, making perfect sense. I should have seen the signs earlier; it was pretty obvious.

I pulled his forehead down to rest on mine, not letting my arms slide from around his shoulders. "I missed you, Scorpius."

In answer his lips came down on mine, and we went back to kissing.

Well, I was in a little bit of trouble...wasn't I?


	6. Possibility

Chapter Six ; Possibility ; Rose Point Of Veiw:

**A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, I know how much _I_ hate these things, so I'll be quick: I just want to, once again, thank everyone who's reviewed/favourited/alerted or even liked my story. Thank you to those who have stuck with Rose this long, and will stick with her to the end of her story. And thank you all for being really nice. :)**

* * *

><p>Scorpius was staring at me from across the room, sitting perfectly still, the only move he was making was his chest going up and down from his breathing. He blinked occasionally, but when his eyes re-opened they would always land on the same thing; me.<p>

If he wasn't so damn hot, or my best-friend, I would have thought it was creepy a _long_ time ago. Infact, two-and-a-half-hours ago I could have walked out. Instead I was watching him back. We'd had another fight, and now we did what we normally did whenever we had a fight; wait for one of us to cave, and say we were sorry, because both of us were arses, and neither of us liked to claim defeat.

My parents would probably be wondering what was going on with me. I hadn't sent them back a letter yet, and I nearly always sent back a message almost instantly.

"I need some sleep." he yawned tiredly, being the first to speak for, literally, about three hours.

"Thank God." I whispered.

His mouth pulled up into a tight smile, and he motioned for me to go towards him. I kept my seat for a couple of seconds, trying to find the strength to get up. But his smiled again, and I felt the guilt that I did everytime I was fighting with him. I got up, and started over to him, standing in front of him with one of my hips sticking out to the side more than normal.

Scorpius' hands patted his knees, and I pulled my hair over one shoulder, cautiously sitting down in his lap so I was facing him, my legs on either side of his.

I brushed my hands through his hair, and Scorpius put his hands on my hips. "You need a nick-name."

"I do." I agreed.

"My flower." he smiled, and I laughed. I let him kiss me, without complaint, for a while, and then I pulled back. "You have a girlfriend."

"You have a boyfriend." he murmered, moving his hands up to my cheeks, and pulling me down to kiss him again.

I kissed him quickly, and then stood up, grabbing my knitted jacket off the floor where I'd chucked it while we were fighting in the Common Room. It had been all that I could do from grabbing his head, and slamming it into the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a little more whingy than normal.

I smiled over at him, and had the satisfaction of knowing that he wanted me back. "I have to go to sleep. It's, like, nearly two."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me back to him. "Can't we both just sleep in front of the fire tonight?"

I laughed at him, pulling away. I ran over to my bedroom door, but I could hear him following me. "I can't! You know I need some sleep! I'm versing Hufflepuff tomorrow! And, plus, if Amber comes in or David they're going to freak."

"Why can't we just break up with them?" he asked simply.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes opening wider than normal.

"Rose, we're perfect for each other. Everyone expects us to be going out." he murmered.

"You know we can't sleep in front of the fire." I said, changing the subject.

He sighed, and when I tried to open the door, he shut it, and turned me around to face him. "I know that...but it doesn't mean I like it. I don't like it at all."

I leant back against it, wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and put my head into his chest. Giving him the first hug in a day that I had without kissing him.

And then he had to go and ruin it, and press his lips to mine. Not that I minded. He was a _good_ kisser.

When I finally pulled back, putting my head against the door again, we were both panting pretty badly. The only difference from the moment before? He'd stepped forward so I was pushed up against him and the door, and he was holding me as tightly as he possibly could without hurting me.

"You're sure that you have to sleep in there?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I have to sleep in there."

He slowly let go of me, and I kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." he whispered, holding off a yawn.

He kissed my forehead softly before opening the door for me. I turned my back on him, and ran into my bedroom, doing a full dive for my bed, and burrying myself in my pillow.

I watched as he smiled, and took one last look at me before he walked towards his own room.

I didn't want to break up with David. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I wanted to quietly sneak out of the castle, and run down to Hogsmeade, then Diagon Alley, and just keep running until I couldn't breathe anymore. I loved David, but not in the way that I was already loving Scorpius.

David was just an old love. Scorpius? Scorpius was my whole life. But I wasn't willing to hurt anyone. So Scorpius had to just put up with the fact that I had a boyfriend, and he had a girlfriend. He didn't like _that _either.

* * *

><p>"Oh na na, what's my name? Not everybody knows how to work my body. Knows how to make me want it, but boy you stay up on it. You've got that something that keeps me so off-balanced. Baby you're a challenge. Let's explore you talent."<p>

"What are you singing, Rosie?" Scorpius asked, catching me off guard and making me jump so I came down on my bed, my arms underneath me. My iPod landed with a _thunk_ next to me, a couple of seconds after I'd come down, and I noticed, with a smile, how snuggly my blankey was.

"_What's My Name?_" I said slowly, not letting him look at my face.

His affective laughter filled the air, and I grabbed the four pillows that were on my bed and hid my face from him, the pillows tracing my outside of my body.

"Go away." I murmured.

"Rose are you embarrased?" his voice asked.

All I could see was black, and I didn't plan on seeing anything else for quite a long time. "Go away."

"Aww, baby, don't be embarrased." he said, and I could hear in his voice he was holding off a laugh.

I felt the matress depress under his weight, and then the pillow that was blocking my sight got ripped off, and I blinked, opening my eyes to see Scorpius on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips, his weight kept off me.

"Go away!" I frowned, trying not to cry.

He just looked down at me, and when I'd stopped groaning about being embarrased, he smiled brightly. "You're very cute, Rose. And you have fabulous singing skills to Rihanna."

I began laughing, putting my hands over my eyes, hiding him out of my vision to pretend he _hadn't_ just seen me dancing and singing to Rihanna.

His lips pressed against mine, though, and that was something I couldn't ignore. My arms ended up going up around his neck, and his hands were under my waist, somehow getting there while we sat up so we were looking at each other.

I broke it off and watched him, thinking about what to say.

"Don't ask." he said softly. "Not yet. Just...come with me?"

He was standing up at this time, and when he offered me his hand, I couldn't help but take it.

He lead me down the stairs, towards the cold school ground. I couldn't hear anything, since everyone was in bed, there was not a sound. I wondered where we were going, but didn't dare to ask. I really didn't mind going out of the castle doors, even though it was dark. I hoped McGonagle didn't find us, I didn't think she'd approve. But even though there was the chance of getting caught and introuble, I didn't mind. I got to spend time with Scorpius, and hold his hand on the way down.

He lead me down the stone path, and away from the castle doors, where only moments before I was sure I'd freeze to death.

We sat down on the stands at the Quidditchpitch.

"We need to talk." he said slowly. "About us."

"About our situation." I stated more clearly. "Whatabout it?"

He didn't beat around the bush. "Are you going to dump David?"

I looked over at him with alarm. And slowly looked back out towards the pitch-black in front of me. "I don't know if I want to date you, Scorpius." my voice was soft but the words coming out of my mouth were rough. "But I don't know if I want to date David either. I mean...I don't want to hurt either of you, that's the truth. That's all I know. Now if I don't pick you I'll hurt you. And if I do pick you, than I'll hurt David. And I don't know if I can deal with that."

"I need to know in someway that I have a chance." he said softly. It wasn't a whisper either, but it was little more louder than mine.

I looked over at him again, and put my hand up, turning his face so he could look back down at me. I slowly pushed my lips up against his, and then slowly pulled away, leaning up against him. "That's all I can give you at the moment."

"It's not enough." he said after a moment.

Two simple words left my lips. "I know."

And so Scorpius stayed there, and I moved closer into his side.

I did know it wasn't enough. And I didn't know how I was going to fix it, but I did know that I had to do something. Scorpius wasn't going to wait around for me forever, and he was already showing the signs of impatience.

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? If you want, message or review me. :)<strong>

**xoxox -Tiarn. xoxox**


	7. 1 , 2 , 3 , 4

Chapter Seven: Take This To Heart; Rose Point Of View:

"Good morning, sunshine!" Troy called to me, as I yawned at sat down next to Lily, David on my other side.

Ryan was sitting next to Darren, across from all of us, and I wondered if Lily had told James or not, who was sitting on the other side of Darren.

I wasn't willing to ask her in front of everyone, incase she hadn't, and decided I would have to talk to her later.

I murmered something like 'ahhhmmmeiihsni' in his direction, which even I didn't understand, but nobody complained, they all knew I didn't take well to mornings.

David's arm came around my shoulders, and I yawned again, closing my eyes and leaning into his side.

"You're pretty tired, huh?" he whispered into my hair, and I nodded, blinking and looking up.

I caught a pair of eyes on the way; Scorpius. He was angry, that much was obvious, and he stood up, grabbing a piece of toast, and sticking it into his mouth as he went out of the Hall's doors.

"What do we have first?" I asked David, who had the same classes as I did that day.

"Potions, then Transfiguration." David answered slowly, pouring me a glass of juice.

"Potions." I repeated, nodding my head softly.

Lily cut in on our little moment. "Hey, Rose, did you figure out that your birthday is a week after we leave school?"

I raised my eyebrows over at her. "No, Lil, I think that was just you."

She let out a little laugh, and then turned back to me straight away. As if she had that multible-personality syndrome or whatever. At the flick of a switch she was laughing, and then shooting me desperate eyes. "I don't know what to get you !"

"So don't get me anything." I smiled sweetly at her, hoping she'd take my offer. I hated getting presents. They made me awkward, and I hated how everybody stood around you to watch you open them, and if you showed, even slightly, more appreciation to one more than the other, someone would get offended. That is why I hated presents.

On the outside it looked as if I was trying to figure out what we were going to do in class today, on the inside I was thinking about how Scorpius was in our Potions class. This was not going to be a fun class, if it turned out anything like this morning had.

"Class time." James sang happily after a while.

We all broke apart, and David took my hand, as we left the Hall behind us, and started towards our Potions classroom.

There were people _everywhere_ and I couldn't get through without barging some people. David's hand slipped away from mine in the crowd, and I couldn't help but to be pulled away, no matter how much I didn't want to. I got pulled around the corner, pushed up against the wall, and hidden out of sight where nobody could see us. "What are you doing, Scorpius?"

His face was serious, for once, and he put his hands on either side of my head. "You're not breaking up with him?"  
>"Scorpius. This isn't the time to discuss this." I murmered, wishing I could run away.<p>

He looked down at me with passion, one that I'd never seen before in anyone. He loved me. I finally believed him."How can I trust that you're going to chose me, if you show me nothing that you're going to?"

"You can't." I whispered, looking from one of his eyes to the other. I realised, he'd always looked at me with love. Just not one like this.

I could feel the coldness from the wall coming through my clothes, and I realised that was how some people must have thought of me. That's how I was starting to think of me; cold and made of stone.

He stayed still, as still as I was, and watched me. He just stared at me, and I could practically feel the pain that he was feeling radiate off him. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, pulling his right arm away from the wall to let me go. In a second I ended up running back around the corner, and getting sucked in by the swarms of people, and fitting in perfectly.

Scorpius hadn't talked to me at dinner, despite the fact that I'd walked past him twice and tried to make conversation both times. But to tell the truth, I didn't blame him. If I were him, I wouldn't have talked to me either.

In the end, I went and sat with my loser friends from Quidditch, David taking me into his arms and pulling me closer to him, even after I shuffled over a little away from him.

I no longer felt happy in his arms, I realised. But it still didn't mean that I was willing to hurt him, I had loved this guy less than a month ago, and now I was thinking about blowing it all away for a feeling that I didn't even know if I really had yet.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

Ryan was sitting next to her, but they weren't secretly touching hands under the table, or bumping knees, instead they were staying strictlly business like.  
>It turned out that Lily had gone and found him after our little chat, and they were still trying to figure out how to tell James.<p>

I didn't blame them. I was scared about James' reaction if I decided to date Scorpius, and he was both of our best friends.

I didn't know if he'd have a mental break down, hug us both with joy, or make Scorpius run for his life. I didn't know if I really wanted to find out either.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. I'd been trying not to look over at the Slytherin table out of the corner at my eye, and momenterily I was winning. "I'm just really sore from Quidditch practise."

I didn't like lying to anyone. Especially not Lily, who was a part of my biological family.

She nodded. She knew I wasn't telling the truth, from the look on her face, but she let it go and didn't say another word about it to me afterwards. She wouldn't, as long as I knew her's and Ryan's secret. Despite my cousin's layed-back personality, she didn't have faith in anyone when it came to keeping her secrets that she'd acidentally let slip. So she wouldn't bug me while I knew about her and Ryan. Thank God for that.

"Good night!" McGonagle called throughout the Hall, and we all stood up, watching as the plates in front of us disappeared.

I sighed as I roamed the school hallways by myself, having left my friends back since they had to go in the opposite direction; Scorpius and my rooms were away from everyone else, but in the same direction to get to the Quidditch pitch, and the Great Hall plus classes on time as everyone else.

I think McGonagle thought we were meant to get up earlier than everyone else, and be out to help people who were lost, or couldn't remember where they were going in the morning. Stupid first-years, who still couldn't figure out their way around the castle. Huh! Well good luck with that happening. I swear, if some of my family wasn't in first year I'd kill them all. They were all infuriating in one way or another. Actually, cut that. Despite some of my family being in first-year I could live with loosing them, if it meant not having the responsability of having to deal with stupid first-years. I could live without them. Sure, Grandma Molly, and Poppy Aurthur would be upset...Rolf and Luna would probably be devestated about loosing their only two children, but they'd get over it. And Bill and Fleur could live with loosing Fifi, sometimes she could be an absoloute pain, and they'd still have Vicky...right?

Speaking of them, a first year turned the corner as I was going up the stairs, looking scared and alone. "E-E-Exc-cuse m-me?"

I stopped on the bottom stair and sighed, taking in a deep breath of air, and spinning around, ready to help whatever niave stupid imbosole had decided to come and piss me off the night that I was in a bad mood, if you didn't already notice. My voice came out venomous, and I snapped. "What?"  
>His face crinkled as if he'd been slapped in the face, and he literally took a step away from me. His eyes filled up, as if he were about to start crying. "I-I-I'm s-sorry for d-d-disturbing you!"<p>

My stomouch fell. Sure, only moments ago I'd been bitching about first-years in my mind, and planning on killing all of them, my family included, (Gosh, I used to be an evil bitch!), but this innocent little boy didn't deserve to have my anger taken out on him. "No. I'm so sorry! I sounded like a total cow than...was there something that you needed or-?"

He licked his lips nervously, as if wondering if I could be a nice human being. He was probably wondering if it were my time of the month or something, I wouldn't blame him if he was. "My n-name is Jeffrey. A-A-And I w-was w-w-wondering if maybe you c-could help me?"  
>I felt sorry for the kid. It took him a long time to get out a sentence, and I didn't doubt that some of the arses, in the older years as well as his own, gave him a hard time about his speech impairement. "What can I help you with, Jeffrey?"<p>

His face lit up a tiny bit more, and I started to notice certain features about him that could make him a part of my family. He had a light splatter of freckles along his nose, and coming out to his cheeks. His hair was more orange than it was brown, but I knew that you'd have to be in the proper light to see that. He wore round glasses, but you could tell, even though he looked totally nerdy, that he was going to grow up to be quite a good-looking guy.

"McGonagle t-told me t-that y-you're really good a-at potions, and I w-was just w-w-wondering if you could p-p-p-posibly help me?" he asked shyly.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Of course I will, Jeffrey!"  
>He looked up at me with surprise. "R-R-Really?"<p>

I smiled at him again. "Of course! I'd be honoured to! Are you doing anything after class next tuesday?"  
>He shook his head, and so I went on. "How about, straight after classes, we meet at the library on Tuesday, and I'll help you?"<p>

He grinned. "T-T-Thank you, Rose."

Jeffrey walked off after a minute or so of scattered conversation, and I finally felt nice. I'd be able to help someone now.

I took the stairs two at a time, actually feeling better about myself until I walked in, shutting the door, to watch Scorpius stand up and move towards his bedroom door.

"No!" I yelled at him. "You can't just keep walking away and ignoring me! Last night you kissed me. You know I have a boyfriend, and you did anyway. If you want to be with me so badly, than why the hell do you keep walking away?"  
>He stopped walking, and turned around, a glare on his face. "Because, exactally, you have a boyfriend!"<p>

I sneered. "That didn't seem to bother you the other night when you wanted to lay in front of the fire with me!"  
>"That's because I thought I was more to you than a boy-toy! But obviously not! I mean, you're not going to break up with me, but you're not going to break up with your boyfriend either!" he snapped.<p>

I threw my hands up in the air as if surrendering. "I'm not _dating _you so I don't have to _break up_ with you! And why would I break up with David? I mean, look at you and me, we've been fighting ever since you kissed me!"  
>"Because that's what we do! We fight! We fought when we were growing up! We fought before I kissed you! That's what our relationship is based on!" he yelled back at me.<p>

"Why would anyone want to have a relationship that's based on fights?" I screamed at him, my voice a little louder than I'd ever yelled before.

His voice was raised higher than my own when he yelled back at me. "Because I love you!"

My remark for whatever he was going to say stopped, and I stared at him. He couldn't have really said those three words...could he?

I blinked a couple of times, watching him frozen.

He took a deep breath, seeming to calm down. His voice was normal as he repeated himself. "Because I love you."

I didn't reply to him straight away. I didn't know what to say. I raised my eyebrows at him quite a lot though. My voice came out croaky from all the yelling. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

He frowned. It was obviously not the reaction he'd thought he'd get, but he nodded slowly.

So I grabbed his hand, we got into our pyjamas, and then we got into my bed. His pyjamas consisted of tracksuit pants and no shirt, while my consisted of long pants, and a singlet, even though it was a cold night, even for turned the lights off, and he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him, from my original position half-way across the bed from him.

I turned so I was facing him, and put my head into his chest.

We stayed silent for a while, listening as the rain made a soft _tap_ against the window.

I knew he wasn't asleep when I spoke though. "Hey, Scorpius?"

He made a sound that I took as a yes, and I started again. "I love you, too."

He didn't stiffen and start freaking out, instead he held onto me tighter, and I angled my mouth so it was near his.

His lips came down on mine softly, and after a quick pash, I put my head back to his chest, and fell asleep.

It was totally peaceful, and I was totally happy.

I really had to figure things out.


	8. Self Inflicted

Chapter Eight; Self Inflicted; Rose Point Of View:

_**A.N; Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up ~ my computer had a breakdown and now it won't turn on, so every chapter I'd written (up until chapter 23) was deleted so I had to start again. Also, schools driving me crazy with all of the homework the teachers have decided that they want to give us :/**_

_**Anyway, enjoy. :) xx - Tiarn**_

We were all sitting together, and for once, Scorpius was sitting on my left side, recieving some nasty-glares from people at our Gryffindor table. David, on the other hand, was sitting on my right side, and I didn't know what to do when David took my hand, and Scorpius squeased my knee.

Both of my guys were sitting on either side of me, and totally flirting with me, but I wasn't going to make any reaction, and risk the exposure of either of them.

Lily was sitting next to James and Ryan, and I, once again, wondered why she hadn't told James yet. He was going to be more mad at her the longer she put it off.

"Are you guys ready?" Troy asked.

Everyone at the table knew he was just trying to make us excited, but the truth was, I'd gotten up, literally, two hours earlier than I usually got up, just so I could be ready.

It was the day that we'd be versing Hufflepuff, and we were ready to kick their arses.

James and I looked at each other, and then we stood up, putting our hands up in the air.

"WE'RE GOING TO KICK HUFFLEPUFF'S ARSE TODAY!"

The people at the Gryffindor table laughed and yelled, they were all excited about the match, while we earned filthy-glares from the Hufflepuff people.

"Damn right we are!" Lily yelled, giving me a small wink.

My hands were still up in the air, and James and I were both jumping on the seats, probably sending temors up and down to the people who were sitting at the end of the table.

"Okay, before you guys get your eyes burnt out you should sit down." Scorpius said, a small laugh on his lips.

David was shaking his head at us. "They're going to sneak into your rooms tonight, and kill you before the game."

"Please, she won't be sleeping, she's playing a game of Quidditch tomorrow!" Scorpius laughed.

David looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. "Well...are _you_ going to stay up with her."

"Obviously." Scorpius' eyebrows raised back at him. "Is that alright?"  
>David didn't answer him, but turned back to look at Ryan, and they started having a conversation about who would guard me if someone tried to, once again, hit me with a bludger the day after.<p>

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team didn't like me very much.

Infact, nearly everytime that versed, one of them tried to push me off my broom, hit me with a bludger, kicked me before games, or even tried to bash me up.

Some people thought that Hufflepuff wasn't a voilent team. Sure, they weren't as violent as Gryffindor, but they weren't fucking pansies either.

"I'm cold." I muttered under my breath. "And I'm tired."

"Rose, you do realise it's breakfast, right?" Scorpius laughed at me, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, I realise it's fucking breakfast. I'm sorry, but I didn't get much sleep last night!" I snapped, skulling my drink down.

"What's up your arse today?" Troy asked, and he laughed, but nobody else did.

My eyes narrowed towards him, and I flipped him off, shoving myself closer to Scorpius.

I was inching a step closer when I felt David stiffen beside me, and I stopped. I'd just moved closer to _Scorpius_ who was not my boyfriend, just my bestfriend.

I ignored both of them, not wanting to look at David's 'I'll keep it to myself but what she just did made me want to cry' look, and Scorpius' 'Bloody hell, why can't she just tell him and get it over with so we can sit together?' look.

"Eat your crap, people, we're going to have a _big_ party tonight, and we can't drink on an empty stomach!" James exclaimed, a smile on his face.

Scorpius laughed. "Even though I'm not in your Quidditch team, and I'm not in Gryffindor, can I still come?"  
>I raised my eyebrows at him. "Have we ever won a game and had an after-party that you weren't invited to, Scorpius?"<p>

His eyes glazed over as he tried to think of a time, and I turned back, looking at Ryan.

"How was your night?" I asked, as he turned to look back at me.

Lily, beside him, rustled with nervousness, and my mouth hung open. They'd had sex!

Lily and Ryan looked at each other, and then back to me with the same expressions; fear. Fear of me telling James, fear of getting in a fight, fear of me freaking out.

I smiled nonchalontly at them. Even though, only moments before, I'd kind of had a freak out moment, I realised that I'd known they'd have to have sex before we left school. It was obvious, to anyone who knew, that they were interested in each other. And they were so cute together. Plus, for someone of Lily's age, she was a lot more mature than even I was at the time.

"Gryffindor wins!" the voice stated over the loud-speaker, and the crowd erupted into cheers, nearly as loud as we did.

James was, literally, crying.  
>I think, more than winning, it was the fact that Quidditch was over for the year now, and he had to resign his gig as Quidditch Captain, as we no longer played for a team. We were no longer, officially, on the Quidditch team. I wanted to hug him, but instead Lily and I got picked up, and put on all of the guy's shoulders, and we laughed and screamed.<p>

"Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor!"

I couldn't take all of it in - even though we'd won the cup the year before, it was still all sinking in. If we were no longer on the Quidditch team, it meant that we only had two months left at school, and that scared the shit out of me - I didn't even know what I wanted to do yet.

"After party!" Troy yelled, putting his hands up in the air flipping off anyone who was looking in his direction.

I laughed at him, while the teachers gave him disappointed looks, but it wasn't like they could really punish him - like I said before; we only had a maximum of eight weeks left. And it wasn't like we were going to stop partying for those full eight weeks.

"Party! Gryffindor! Party!" It seemed Gryffindor's stand was going nuts, and I laughed again, catching on pair of eyes.

He was standing under the Grandstands, in our changing rooms, and I got David to put me down off his shoulders, placing me firmly on the ground.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips - but he was really caught up in the excitement of winning, and he went back to yelling with the team as I quietly snuck off, in the direction that Scorpius had just disappeared in.

I ran after him, watching his clothes disappear into the castle, and finally, as I went into our rooms, I heard the cheering's disappear.

"Scorpiu-" I squealed.

"Congradulations!" he exclaimed, popping out of no where from behind me.

He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine, silencing my squeal.

I pushed him back, though and turned around, running over to my door. "Need to get ready! Party!"

I heard his faint laughter as I pulled all of my clothes out of my trunk and sprayed them on my bed. I had absoloutely no idea what to wear and I only had an hour or two to get ready. I should have been better prepared.

Lily had started abusing me when she walked into the room and seen what I was wearing. She said it was because I was going to look hotter than her. I told her it was because she was a physco and she needed to go to a therapist. She hit me for that.

We got to the party, what Lily had called 'fashionably' late. I couldn't believe she'd called it 'fashionably' we were more than half an hour late.

We walked into the room, and as soon as she saw Ryan, she bailed, leaving me all alone in the middle of the room.

A couple of people drifted 'hellos' to me.

He saved me from killing myself of bordem about five minutes after Lily left me.

I grabbed a drink, and his hands came around my waist, smiling down at me when I jumped. "Hey, Rosie."

"Scorpius!" I laughed. "I heard you were a bit excited about the game that we won."

"Hey, if we're not going to win it, I'm glad one of my friends are." he murmered.

We were having retarded conversation so we could seem normal to everyone else while, I don't know about him, but I wanted to grab him and kiss him right then and there.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" James' voice cut over the music, and I looked away from Scorpius' face, and towards where the noise was coming from.

The music instantly came to a hault, as everyone wanted to catch a bit of the gossip.

I walked towards them, like everyone else, but instead of stopping at the outside of the circle, I pushed through the people, and walked into the middle of the circle, where Ryan, Lily and James were all standing.

I instantly knew what they were arguing about, and I walked forward, putting my hand on James' shoulder.

"James, please not here." Lily whispered urgently. "_Not here_."

"You're dating Ryan? I mean _Ryan_?" he asked.

"Don't yell at her, mate." Ryan said, coming to Lily's rescue.

James' hand enclosed around his throat, and he pushed him up against the wall, breaking through a crowd of gasping people as he did. "Don't you _dare_ tell me how to speak to her. She is my baby sister! You're fucking my baby sister!"  
>Scorpius moved to James' side at the same time that I did.<p>

"Let go of him, mate." Scorpius' low voice muttered. "He's not worth it, and you don't want to get into trouble."

James' hand was shaking with anger, and Scorpius got it away from Ryan, taking a step back with him.

James took a step away, and then paused, turned around, and his fist colided with Ryan's nose.

"JAMES!" Lily and I screamed at the same time, and Lily dove for Ryan, and I grabbed James, who was trying to go back for more, at the sight of his baby sister hugging Ryan.

Scorpius grabbed him and pulled him away, out of the Common Room, and up to his bedroom.

Once we'd finally gotten him to calm down, it was about five hours later, and when Scorpius and I left, the Common Room was emtpy.


	9. Here In Your Arms

Chapter Nine; Here In Your Arms; Rose Point Of View:

**A.N; Thanks for the reviews and the favorite stories and the story-alerts :) Muchly appreciated! Okay, so if you haven't noticed yet, all of the chapter names are songs (most songs that I was listening to when I was writing the chapter). The chapters aren't necessarily written OFF the song, but the names ... you get it so here are the songs so far;**

****1) Based off Katy Perry's THINKING OF YOU  
>2) ALL MY LIFE - Thirsty Merc<br>3) TO SIR WITH LOVE - Don Black and Mark London  
>4) TEENAGE DREAMS - Katy Perry<br>5) TROUBLE - NeverShoutNever!  
>6) POSSIBILITY - Lykke Li<br>7) 1,2,3,4 - Plain White Ts  
>8) SELF INFLICTED - Katy Perry<br>9) HERE IN YOUR ARMS - HelloGoodbye

* * *

><p>Scorpius and I fell back so we could sit on the lounge, sighing with happiness as the warmth of the fire licked our legs.<p>

We had, only moments before, been walking around the abandoned school hallways as if it were nothing. If a teacher, by chance, had caught us, they would demand why we were out. Despite our Head Boy and Head Girl duties, we were not meant to be out as late as we were, and we couldn't exactally tell them that we'd been at a party, because Gryffindor had won, and then my cousin, our bestfriend, had gotten into a fight with another member of the team, who was sleeping with the Captains, our bestfriend's and my cousin's little sister, who was also my _other_ cousin.

"So...great party." I stated sarcastically, the first time either of us had spoken the whole way there.

"Bloody fantasic." he agreed. I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes to check if he was looking at me or not. "The best part was when you were trying to get James to calm down, when we were in his bedroom, and you bent over, and I stared at your arse, and you didn't know."

I looked down at my jeans. "Excuse me?"

He laughed and I felt as the weight of the lounge eased, as he stood up, and moved away.

After about a minute of silence, a song started to play, his throat cleared from in front of me, and I peeked one eye open, watching him as he held his hand out to me. "Dance with me?"

I don't know if I found the strength to move by the look in his eyes, or the fact that I'd never danced with a guy other than Daddy before, but I stood up and moved towards him, laughing slightly. He lead me out into the middle of the rug, between the fire and the lounge that I'd been sitting at only moments before.

I stood in front of him awkwardly. Not actually knowing how to dance properly, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

He gave me a soft smile, and pulled me closer to him, even though we'd been on a little space apart, so that all of our bodies were touching. He didn't break eye-contact with me as his hands wrapped themselves around my waist. In insinct, I put my arms up around his neck, and he smiled down at me.

I laughed again in comfort, and put my head down so it was resting on his chest, my body moving with him to the sound of the music.

"I love you, Rose." he whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes once again, and listened to his heart-beat underneath my ear. "I love you too, Scorpius."

I didn't want to think about the consequenses if David or Amber had somehow gotten in at that moment. Even watching us dance like we were would have strucken a nerve, but hearing those words? It would be hell on earth for David. He'd never forgive me, and I didn't know why I needed his forgiveness so much. Didn't I have the perfect guy for me right in front of me? Wasn't my soul mate my best friend, who'd I'd recently found out I'd fallen for? Wasn't it meant to be simple? My mind laughed at me when I asked that, and I answered myself; of course the life of a teenager isn't simple, and it comes with _a lot_ of dramas.

His right hand departed from my waist, and went up to the side of my cheek, making my eyes spring open. He nudged my head up so I was looking at him.

He smiled at me, once again, and brought his lips lightly down on mine. He smiled a lot before he kissed me, apparently.

In minutes, the kiss turned less-sweet and more passionate. And when we started moving, still kissing, I had no doubt in my mind that I didn't want to stop kissing him, but then he had to go and pull his lips from mine.

My back found the wall next to the table, and Scorpius' hands put themselves up, beside either side of my head. He smiled wickedly at me before he went back to snogging me. And don't get me wrong, Scorpius was a _bloody_ good kisser, so I didn't mind it at all.

My hands found the hem of his shirt easily, and while I pulled it up, he put his arms up in the air for me, so I could get it off quickly and I threw it on the floor next to us.

He took off my shirt somehow when we were snogging. I can't really remember the details, and when we finally came so my back was in contact with his bedroom door, he paused and looked down at me.

In answer to our silent question, I nodded, and he kicked the door open, picking me up.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and I hadn't spoken in atleast half-an-hour. We were just laying there, happy and peaceful. My head was on his chest, like it was most of the time when we were hugging, and he was tracing little spiraling-patterns into my bare back. I yawned with tiredness, making a soft squeal thing out, and he let out a little affectionet laugh.<p>

His laugh was cute enough for me to kiss him and I pulled myself up so I could place my lips on top of his.

"You wore me out." he muttered, putting his hands up over his head and let out a little grunt as he stretched. "I need some food."

"Lets go down to the kitchens." I said slowly, looking at his digital clock. It wasn't a good time to go down to the kitchens, in fact I wondered if the elves would even still be there at 4am.

I rolled over and pulled the sheet that he wasn't using around me, since the blanket had been draped over both of us. I went to stand up, and was planning on going over to the pile of our clothes.

"No!" he grunted, grabbing my hips, and pulled me towards him.

With a smile on my face, I went back to my former position, and lent up against him.

He held me for the rest of the night, and when it happened, we watched the sun rise together.

"You know what my favourite thing about you is?" Scorpius whispered, and I blinked.

"What?"

"You're my best friend," he said slowly. "and the love of my life."

A smile formed on my lips, and I intwined my fingers with his. It was going to rain that day. That was clear from the moment the sun was coming up. It was soon hidden by grey storm clouds, and I knew we wouldn't be able to go outside for that day. Which, actually, went quite well with me, since I wasn't sure I wanted to go anywhere without Scorpius for quite a long time.

Going from my best friend to someone I loved was one thing, but I was starting to believe in something I never thought I would.

"Scorpius, do you believe in soul mates?" I asked slowly, hoping that I didn't sound stupid to him. I didn't know why it made me nervous to ask him. Maybe I was hoping he'd tell me the answer I thought. All I knew, was that before, when I didn't have more than friend-feelings for him, I'd been able to ask him pretty well anything. And now? Now that we were kissing and doing more things, I wondered if I didn't want to sound stupid to him. Then I laughed at myself. Scorpius would always be my best friend, even if he was my boyfriend at the same time.

He took his time to think about it. "I never did before."

I looked up at him. "And now?"

He played with my fingertips. "And now I think you're mine."

I couldn't help but smile, and then I felt a blush spread up my cheeks.

"I love you, Scorpius." I whispered.

"I love you too, Rose." he whispered back at me.

We stayed like that for a while longer, peaceful and happy.

And then it happened. The thing that made me jump out of his bed.

Her voice came from the Common Room. "Scorpius? Are you in your bedroom?"


	10. Tears And Rain

**Chapter Ten ; Tears and Rain ; Rose Point Of View**

We had been peaceful until she came. We had been lying there, happily, not worrying about anything in the world, because it all seemed so far away. And then she'd ruined it. I didn't understand how she even knew the password, and the glance I gave Scorpius much mirrored the way that he was looking at me - mixed between confusion and fear.

I grabbed his sheet, and ran over to the group of our clothes, having enough time to grab all of them, not bothering to leave his, before I ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

I sat up against it, panting slightly, and listened to the other room which I'd just left.

She didn't bother knocking, and she walked into the room. "Scorpius! Where have you been, baby? I haven't seen you in so long!"

I didn't listen to him answer. I knew, from the fact that she called him 'baby' that if he had a pet name for her, I wouldn't hold back on throwing something hard at her head.

I dropped the sheet on the floor of the bathroom and turned the hot water on for the full way, stepping underneath it.

My skin turned red from the heat, and I scrubbed it raw. I rested my head up against the wall, and relaxed.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" someone screamed, and my eyes snapped open.

Was I hearing things? I wished I was.

"YOU BLOODY PRICK!"

I grabbed my towel of the rack, turned the water of, and ran to the door that connected Scorpius' bedroom to mine. I didn't know what he'd told her. I didn't know what he'd said to her to make her so angry, but I knew if he'd told her about _us_ and she'd gone that physco at him, that she'd show me no mercy. And even though, without trying to sound stuck-up, I was amazing at spells, I wasn't willing to get _Avada Kedvra_fied by a witch, who, funnily enough, was something else that rhymed with _witch_.

I ran into my own room, locking the door that connected the bathroom to my room and the Common Room to my own room. Even though she wasn't very good at spells, I wasn't going to take the chance of her hexing me, and I pulled my clothes on quickly, thinking about an escape.

If only I'd had the Cloak of Invisability. I wanted to find out what he'd told her exactally, but at the same time I was a little scared that she'd try to kill me.

I pulled on blue flannelet checkered pyjamas, and a black singlet, grabbed my wand, took a deep breath, and ran. It was like in the movies, when they weren't sure what was going to be out there for them, but they still had to go. Once I started running through the Common Room, I could hear Scorpius and Amber screaming at each other through Scorpius' door, and I sighed with releaf for myself, then cringed at how she was screaming at him. No matter what the situation, I would never speak or yell at Scorpius like she was.

My instinct was the find Lily, and I knew where she'd be. Where she always was nowadays. I just hoped that they wouldn't be doing anything that wasn't innocent. I knew if I walked in and they were going at it, I'd probably be scarred for life.

I ran into the Gryffindor Common Room, and frowned. It would usually be packed by this time of the morning, and than I remember that it was around breakfast time, and my stomach growled.

One guy walked down the stairs and paused, raising his eyebrows at me. "Nice outfit, Rosie."

I smiled at him. "Why, thank you, Henry."

He laughed lightly at me as he walked past, and then he walked out of the door, and I was left alone in the Common Room.

It was about the first time I'd felt safe in ages, Amber couldn't come in here. She was in Slytherin with Scorpius. She was a bitch too, but everyone knew that.

I took the stairs two at a time, until I came to the third door, and knocked.  
>"Come in!" Lily called. I wonder if she knew it was me. Then I wondered how she would know it was me, and I opened the door, chewing on one of my fingernails.<p>

"Rose? What's wrong, darlin'?" she asked, jumping off the bottom of Ryan's bed.

Ryan had been sitting up the other end, and it seemed like they were either talking or making out. I knew that they weren't talking. Ryan also came over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders as Lily hugged me to death.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong with me." I said, breathing heavily from the run over to them. "Scorpius and Amber got into another fight, and she started calling him a prick other than other things, so I got scared and came over here."

"Why did _you_ get scared?" Ryan said with a laugh. "It's not like you're kissing him or anything."

I laughed fakely with nerves, and Ryan brought it, but Lily didn't.

"Babe, could you go get this chicky some food?" she asked, cutting me off.

Ryan looked at her. "Why do I have to get it?"

"Well you go and get it, and then we'll see what I can do for you." she flirted with him, running one of her fingers all over his chest.

I pretended to gag, and soon enough, Ryan was leaving me alone with Lily, and I wanted to go and hide.

The look that she was pointing at me was so severe, I would have jumped out of the window if it were open, and if I could get there fast enough.

"You kissed Scorpius?" she hissed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." I said slowly, unsure about how she would take it.

She did something that I never thought she'd do. She did something that surprised the crap out of me. She did something, that nobody would expect her to do. She laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, looking at her as if she were crazy.

She smiled at me. "You're finally with Scorpius!"

"I'm not _with_ Scorpius." I corrected her. "We're just best friends with benefits."

"Benefits says sex." she muttered.

I didn't know what to say, so I stopped and looked at her, hoping that I wasn't too obvious.

She looked at me, and figured it out, though. "You two had sex?"

"Of course not!" I murmered, walking back away from her.

"You had sex with Scorpius? When? Where? How many times?" she asked.

"I'm going to answer them in order." I blinked. "Yes. Last night. His room. Once."

She clapped her hands quickly and I put my hands on either side of her face.

"Listen, Lil. I'm excited that we're finally making a relationship, too. But you have to relax, okay? I mean, I have a boyfriend. I-" It dawned on me that I had a boyfriend, and my stomach seemed to drop.

"You have a boyfriend." she said slowly, reading my face. "And now you have to tell him."

"And now I have to tell him." I repeated her, leaning up against the door, my eyes closed. "And now I have to break his heart."

"It's not your fault, you know, sweetie. You've fallen for someone else. You can't be in a relationship with someone who you don't feel for anymore."

"How'd you know that I've fallen for Scorpius?" I asked, watching her face.

"Once you start talking about him, it's a little obvious. You just need to know everything that's happened." she said with a smile.

I shook my head. "I have to break up with David. How am I meant to break up with him?"

"Ask him to meet you somewhere in private, and then tell him that you don-"

"I'll figure it out." I cut her off. "Do you have a piece of parchment and a quill?"

So I got what I needed from her, sat down with a book, and started writing.

_David,  
>Meet me the Black Lake tonight at 7:30. <em>

_Have important news._

_Rose._

The letter was impersonal. He'd have to know something was wrong. I usually wrote 'xo' or 'lots of love' at the end, before my name, and now it was just 'Rose'. It was like saying, 'I'm about to break your heart'.

I sent it to him, with Lily by my side, and then I spent the rest of the day with Ryan and Lily, chatting about everything and anything except Scorpius, kissing and David.

I hadn't gotten a letter in return, but when I walked down to the lake that night, having to sneak out of the castle, I could see David's figure against the dark ocean.

"Hey, baby." he said softly, standing up and kissing my head.

I gave him one last hug. It was probably going to be the last hug that he'd let me give him. After all, we wouldn't have to talk anymore. We weren't on the Quidditch team anymore, we didn't share a Common Room, and after we left school, we wouldn't see each other.  
>I stayed silent, trying to figure out what to say, as I sat down on a fallen tree log.<p>

He was watching me for a while, and then he said a couple of simple words. "So...it's over, huh?"

I looked up at him, my eyes already filling with tears that I knew would spill out. "David, I'm so sorry."

He gave me a small smile. "Nahh, it's alright. I knew it wouldn't last. I mean, you're you and I'm me. We're two different people."

I didn't know what to do. "David. I want you to know. You are _the perfect guy_ for me. But-"

"But perfect doesn't fit well with Rose, despite how perfect you are." he nodded, brushing my hair away from my face. "It's alright."

My tears spattered over my face, and I closed my eyes.

"Hey, little girl, don't cry." he whispered, grabbing my waist and pulling my over towards him. He pulled my head onto his chest, and held me tightly. "It's okay."

"How come you're so great?" I whispered. "How come you're so nice to me, even when I'm breaking up with you."

"Rosie, it wasn't right. It means something better is out there, waiting for us." he said, smiling down at me.

I put my lips up to his, and gave him one last kiss. "I'll always love you, David. Just not in the way that I should."

"I'll always love you too, Rosie." he said softly. "And, you know, we'll always stay friends."

I laughed slightly. "I was scared that you'd hate me."

"I'll never hate you, Rose. No matter what you do."

I hated how he was so perfect. I hated how he made me feel good, when I should have been feeling so down that I could have commited suicide. The only thing that I didn't hate, was that I could tell, even through everything that I was going through, that I still needed to be with Scorpius.

We spoke for a little while longer, about the memories that we had, and the things that we'd do in the future as friends. And then he walked me back to my room, and kissed me on the cheek before he left.

I walked into my room, and went to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I was a total mess, and I looked like one.  
>I grabbed a towel and wet it, then put it to my eyes so I could take some of the red away from them.<p>

"Where have you been?"

I jumped violently. I hadn't expected him to sneak up on me like that.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me towards him.

"I broke up with David." I said slowly, putting the towel down in the basin.

He brushed my hair away from my face. "Yeah?"  
>"Yeah." I said softly, leaning up against his chest.<p>

"Was it terrible?" he asked, kissing my hair.

"Worse than the fight you had with Amber this morning." I thought about it.

"He yelled at you?" he asked. His voice told me he didn't believe it.

"No. He didn't yell at me. He was totally understanding." I murmered. "That's why it was so bad."

He kissed my forehead, and intwined our fingers. "I broke up with Amber."

"What?" I asked, leaning back to look at him.

He nodded. "That's why we were fighting this morning."

"Lily found out what we did." I said, turning around to look in the mirror. I leant up against him when I was somewhat happy about my appearance. My hair was still messy, but it looked good messy, and my face was now all it's normal colour.

When I looked at us in the mirror, it was perfect. Scorpius was still a head taller than me, and when I looked at us, it just looked right.

He brought his lips down on my neck. "What. Did. She. Say?"

"She was excited." I said softly, putting my arms up so they went around his neck.

In one movement, he'd turned me around and pushed me up against the bathroom door, and while I tried to find the handle, he kissed me with ridicolous passion and skill.

Once I'd finally found the handle, I opened it, and pushed the door open. We stumbled into his room, and then the door was shut, and I was pushed up against the other side.

His tounge ran along my bottom lip, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I loved Scorpius. I loved him very much.

**A.N/ Rose broke up with David. Scorpius broke up with the cow! What did you think? :) -Tiarn. xx**

**=^o^= MEEEEEOOOOWWWW! =^o^=**

**. .**


	11. First Dance

**Chapter Eleven ; First Dance ; Rose Point Of View:**

"Damnit!" I hissed, trying to do my dress up.

Mum and Ginny had sent us our dresses for the Ball. The stress was, it was that night.

I had been too busy stressing about my hair, since I was wearing it naturally for the first time in around two years, that I hadn't even thought about how much time it would take for me to do my dress up.

The only thing that was possibly going right for time, and we had no chance of knowing until we got there, our dates were waiting for us where they should have been, with the rest of the guys in the hall.

No one knew who was going to take Roxanne, because she wasn't dating anyone. And everyone expected Scorpius to take me because neither of us was dating anyone, and we were best friends. Well that was what it was to them.

I couldn't express how excited I was, and I knew Roxanne was feeling the exact same way.

Roxanne came over to me, and put her hands up to my corset, doing it up with ease. She did it so quickly that I wanted to throw my high-heel at her. "Done."

"Fuck you." I hissed at her.

She shot me a smile and looked down at her hands.

"What is it, Rox?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "Rose, you would tell me something important, right?"

I frowned at her, I had no idea where it was going. "Of course, Rox, why?"  
>She shook her head. "I don't know...it's- I feel like you're better friends with Lily than you are with me, but-"<p>

"Rox, I love you." I said, pulling her towards me. "And believe me, the day Lily knows more about me than you do, I'll give her a medal."

She nodded her head, looking a little better.

"I can tell you something that I haven't told anyone other than Lily, if you want?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" suddenly a lot more comfortable than she had been.

"I'm with Scorpius." I said, watching her for her reaction.

In the next couple of minutes there was a lot of screaming, a lot of hugging and a lot of details wanted and shared.

She smiled at me then went back to her normal spot, over at my bed and ran her hands along her dress, making it smooth all over, before she stood behind me, while I took all of my rings off and put them on my dresser. We spoke at the same time. "How do I look?"

I turned around and smiled at her as she smiled at me. "Oh God, Roxanne, you look bloody perfect!"

"Rose! You look so beautiful!" she squealed.

She hugged me before I grabbed her hand, and we looked in the mirror, making sure we looked perfect, once again.

"I don't know why we don't hang out more." we said, once again at the same time.

We'd insisted that McGonagle gave us a full-sized mirror for the night, so we could make sure everything was right, and she'd, reluctantly, accepted.

I hadn't been lying, Roxanne did look perfect.

Her pale skin was almost the pale colour of mine, and it looked amazing with her aqua green dress. It was a low cut, so it showed off her pushed-up boobs, and went down, just above half-way-up her thighs, and she had white shoes on. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and she looked amazing. She was so beautiful. She had a light layer of makeup; eye-liner, mascara and lip gloss.

My dress was a lot different from hers. It was red, and went down to the floor. It was 'boob-tube' and puffed out at the waist, like most of my favourite dresses did. Mum and I had gone shopping and picked it out in the holidays, so she could send it to me with my owl when the time was right. My brown hair was curly and hanging limply around my rib cage. My shoes were white, and hidden by my dress. I didn't have any make-up on except for bright red lipstick, which was the same colour as my dress.

We made sure we had everything perfect, yet again, before we slowly made our way out of my room. I think Roxanne was as nervous about her date's reaction as I was about Scorpius'.

Roxanne was beside me and we walked down the stairs, catching glimpses of younger men with appreciation all over there faces.

"Rose! Roxanne! You two look hot!" someone called from behind us, and we both laughed.

We got to the Room of Requirement, and I put my head in, looking around. Everything was perfect and there was a light scatter of conversation from the guys below.  
>Roxanne pulled me through, and we were swarmed by the girls, who were hiding from their dates.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, looking at a girl called Jessica. "You look beautiful!"

She laughed modestly, hugging me. "No I don't. You two do, though!"

"Who'd you come with?" she asked Roxanne, recieving a hug after I. "Lorance." we both noticed that she blushed slightly.

"Lorance Gregory?" Jessica asked, whistling after his name. "I didn't even know that you talked to him!"

"Well he asked me when I was at the library." she said quickly. "After I tutored him for maths, and I couldn't say no."

"I wouldn't say no either!" I heard someone exclaim from next to us.

Jessica was smiling brightly. "I'm guessing you know Fred asked me?"  
>We both nodded. Roxy had been surprisingly happy.<p>

The music started before we could say anything else, and a younger guy started calling the girls name, one by one, and they all went downstairs.

"Roxanne!"

She shot me a small smile and then went down.

"Jessica!"

They all left me, every single girl that I knew and talked to on a regular basis, and of course, I was left until last third or fourth last.

Scorpius was waiting for me, as close to the bottom step as he could be.

He kissed my cheek, and took my arm, and we followed the others girls lead, into the middle of the room.

"You look beautiful." he whispered as we started to dance to a waltz.

I laughed over at him. "You don't look to bad yourself, Mister."

He looked sexy in his tuxedo. A white shirt and a red tie, as if he'd somehow seen my dress. His dirty-blonde hair was brushed back as best he could, but I knew someone else had helped it make it as tame as it was.

He kissed my forehead, and I listened to the song they'd gotten off my iPod.

Until the song ended, everyone was watching us and shooting us smiles.

The next song started up, it was an old Muggle song by _The Beatles_, and everyone started dancing, even though some of them were complaining about the song choice, and questioning my sanity.

Roxanne and Jessica danced their way over to me with their dates and screamed.

"Oh my God! Awesome party, Rose, Scorpius!" Jessica yelled.

"Best night ever!" Roxanne screamed at us, and Scorpius laughed into my hair.

More songs played, one after the other, hour after hour, until the night was ending, and I was dying for a drink.

"I need a drink!" I yelled the Scorpius over the music of the _We The Kings_.

"Come on." he took my hand and started pulling me through the groups of people.

Nobody had come for a serious night of hook-ups. Everyone had turned up, because they were aware that we only had around three weeks of school left, and soon enough, we wouldn't see more than half of the people we'd been in school with.

"What do you want?" another one of the younger men asked.

I looked at the bunch of drinks that were for offer. "Uh- Could I have a coke?"

"A coke?"

"A water." I said, realising that I'd been talking about a Muggle drink.

The teacher grudgingly gave me a water, and got one for Scorpius too. Some of the staff at that school should have been reported for being a bastard.

"You look beautiful, Rose." David's voice escaped as the sound of the music vanished.

I turned around and looked at my ex, who was standing with a girl at his arm.

"You look handsome youself, Dav." I said softly.

"You know Hannah, right?" he asked, after a couple of moments of silence.

I looked over at the girl who was looking really uncomfortable on his shoulder, and smiled at her. "Yeah, your dress is beautiful, Han."

She smiled sweetly at me. "So is yours, Rose. If I could look that good in red, I'd always wear-"

"Okay! It's that time of the night where we give one dance to someone other than your partner! So everyone, go get a girl, go get a guy, lets dance on the floor, and boogie all night!" I wanted to through something at him. I hated his 'rhyme'.

"Could I have this dance?" David's voice escaped the sound of the soft music.

"Yeah, of course." I said softly, looking at Scorpius, who nodded and looked at Hannah.

"May I have this dance, Hannah?" he bent down like a proper gentlemen, just like David had.

So Scorpius took Hannah to one side of the dancefloor, and David took me to the other, gripping my hand tightly.

"I'm sor-" he cut me off by putting his finger up to my lips before the song started.

"Don't. Not tonight."

I hugged into him, and then, like everything in life, the song ended, and I went over to be with Scorpius, once again.

They started playing my favourite Muggle song from my iPod. _Never In My Life_ by Adele played, I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into his chest, like every other couple in the house were doing.

Then they played _Make You Feel My Love_ by Adele, and I smiled. I really liked her songs, but I really liked staying this close to Scorpius.

The starting of the next song played, and I smiled up at Scorpius. "This is our song?"

We started dancing like posh people did, but in our own order.

I sang along to the words. "When we were young, we were small but we didn't know it. And when you were hurt you would smile so you didn't show it. And I-I-I-I can't believe your mine. I can't believe you're mine."

He smiled down at me, and when I stopped singing, began spinning me around.

"And I'd just like to thank Rose and Scorpius for inventing this whole night!" someone yelled into the microphone when the song had ended and we both turned to look at Troy, who was obviously drunk.

It was a very fun night.


	12. You Found Me

_**A.N: Okey dokey, I wasn't going to post this up (in fact I promised myself I wouldn't) so I'd have more time to write the next chapter, but I'm already halfway done, and I couldn't help myself after all of the lovely reviews and the favorite story's and the alerts. I want to thank you guys, again, for all of your appreciation. Rose and Scorpius wouldn't be here without them because I would've given up by now ... hehehe. And, just pointing out, it's Christmas holidays in three weeks at my school, so I promise that I'll have more time to write = better chapters! YAY! I doubt anyone has read all of this because I don't even read the Authors Notes ... hehehehehe again. Okay, I'm going to stop typing now.**_

Chapter Twelve ; You Found Me ; Rose Point of View

"You guys ready to play? Great!" I noticed that Lily didn't wait for any of us to answer. She thought that it was actually going to be fun.

"Lily, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Was it that obvious that I didn't want to play?

"Rose! We're only at school for tomorrow, and then the day after that, and then the day after that, and then you and nearly the whole rest of our team is out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but-" I didn't finish talking.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Rose." Scorpius laughed at me, and he spun the bottle first.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and watched, like everyone else, to see where the bottle would land.

Roxanne and Scorpius were sitting next to me, Roxy looking extremely calm compared to me. There were many of us sitting in the circle.

David, Troy, Ryan, Lily, James, Darren, Jessica, Fred, Roxy, Scorpius and I were all staring at the bottle, watching until it landed on Jessica.

"First time, kiss on the cheek." Darren said, leaning back, putting his hands behid his head to show Lily he was listening, unlike anyone else.

So Scorpius and Jessica kissed on the cheek.

Jessica had to spin next, and it landed on James, so they kissed on the cheek too.

We'd decided that James didn't get to spin - after all, three out of four girls that he could kiss were his family, and we weren't going to kiss him.

So it went to the next person, who was Troy.

It landed on Lily, and he kissed her cheek, and she kissed his. So Lily got to spin, and it landed on David.

David's hand gripped the bottle, and he quickly spun it, obviously as eager to get the game overwith as I was. It came to land on me.

We kissed each other's cheeks, and then moved back to our normal spots.

I flicked it, cursing under my breath about how the glass bottle had hurt my fingernail while it spun. It spun and spun and spun a little more, until it slowed down, and came to land on David.

Lily laughed. "Twice? Kiss on the lips."

I didn't know if David was uncomfortable about kissing me after we'd broken up. Afterall, we used to kiss all the time, but breaking up wasn't a fun thing to do.

So we crawled into the middle of the circle, and he quickly pecked his lips to mine.

"Great kiss." Lily said sarcasticaly, and Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

David spun the bottle. David and I had broken up only days before, and then we'd danced at the ball, and now the bottle stopped on me.

"Un-_bloody _-believable!" Troy laughed, shaking his head. "It's as if you two are meant to be together or something!"

We both looked at Lily. "What's it now?"

"You have to be standing up, and you have to use your tounges, and it has to last for atleast 30 seconds!" Lily laughed, and I heard Scorpius growl.

So David stood up, grabbed my hands, and pulled me to my feet.

"Lily, come on, this is stupid." I tried to get out of it, not knowing if it would be awkward kissing Dav or not.

"You agreed to play the game!" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Guys, this is just- No affence, Rose, I would so kiss you again, but is this _really_ necessary?" David asked. "We broke up, like, three days ago."

"It is just a game, guys." Ryan sighed at us.

"JUST KISS!" Lily screamed at us, and David sighed, and then shocked me.

He put his hands on either side of my face, and brought his mouth down on mine.

I accepted his familiar kiss. The taste, the movement, it was all the same as it had been only days before, when we'd still been kissing and we'd been on the same terms as each other.

My hands went up to his face, and by the time we pulled back, both of us were panting.

Scorpius stood up and walked out of the room, muttering something about needing a drink of water, and I sat back down. All the while I wish I could run after him and appologise.

"Scorpius has been gone a long time." Roxy said after a couple more spins and a couple more kisses.

I sighed and stood up nonchalontly. "I'll go find him."

It, literally, took me around 20 minutes to find him, and I found him where I didn't think I would.

I didn't think he'd be down at the classrooms, especially the ones that weren't used anymore, but he was.

I was looking in the pathways, when I heard the sound of a screeching table being moved, and I turned around stomping back the way that the sound had been.

I pushed the door open and shut it behind me, folding my arms across my chest while I looked at him.

He was sitting on one of the tables that were furthest away from me, his legs dangling over the edge, and frown on his face.

"Go on. Get it out than." I muttered at him.

"Get what out?" his voice was so venomous I almost took a step away from him.

"You're gonna go ape-shit on me about how I kissed my ex." I told him, knowing he would.

"No I'm not." he murmered, taking a drink of the bottle that I hadn't seen before.

"What's that?" I asked him, eyeing the bottle. "Is it achohol?"  
>He laughed at me. "No! It's not achohol. It's pumpkin juice!"<p>

"Feel like yelling yet?" I asked him.

"NO, I don't feel like yelling yet!" he almost yelled.

"Okay, seriously, dude. What the hell is your problem?" I almost-yelled right back at him. "You're sitting in an abandoned classroom, with pumpkin juice. When I was dating David you told me that he didn't love me, and then you told me that _you_ loved me! So, I broke up with my boyfriend and _we_ agreed to play a game - you and me. I kiss my ex on the lips, and you get all pissed off about it and walk out? Are you joking?"

"Spreading yourself a little thick, Rose." he shook his head. "You forgot the part where you slept with me, while you were still dating David. You forgot the part where you told me you loved me back. But, hey, whatever! You just go back and start making out with your stupid ex again, you make out with everyone these days!"

My began to welt with tears, and I turned around and walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Rose!" he called after me, but I didn't stop walking, my tears already spilling over the edge of my eyes.  
>I didn't know why his words were affecting me so badly because I was doing what he'd said I was. I was kissing Scorpius while I was dating David, and then I was kissing David while I was sort-of-dating Scorpius. I was totally bloody messed up. I think it affected me so badly, though, because I never thought Scorpius would say something like that to me.<p>

I heard his footsteps come after me, but I kept at my pace. "Rose!"

His hand reached out and grabbed mine. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Rose, I'm sorry." he whispered and tried to grab my hand again.

I kept walking away from him. "Fuck off, Scorpius."

"I'm sorry." he kept trying.

"Scorpius, fuck off!" I shot at him.

"Please forgive me! I was angry-"

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "You were _angry_? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked.

I had a thought, and frowned at him, surprising him by kicking him in both shins, one after the other.

He frowned in pain, and then looked at me. "What the hell was that for?"  
>"It made me feel better." I said after a second and he shook his head.<p>

"You're a bloody loon, you know that?"

"But that's why you love me." I said, suddenly smiling.

"No I love you because you're sweet." he kissed my lips. "And sexy." he gave me another kiss. "And you can make really good food when we're hoome alone." he kissed my lips once again. "And you're my best friend."

"You know why I love you?" I asked him, leaning up against the wall comfortably.

"Why?" he asked, smiling down at me as he went to kiss me again.

"Because you let me kick you in the shins." he paused on his way down to my lips and laughed.

"Shut up." he whispered before he put his hands on either side of my face and brought his lips down to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he pushed his body up against mine, which was inbetween him and the wall. Not so comfortable, but I could live with it.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing?"  
>My breath got caught in my throat and Scorpius broke his lips away from mine, stepping in front of me to shield me from view.<p>

"You dumped me for that?"

Amber was storming up to us, her face red, and I pushed Scorpius from in front of me. She'd already seen me, hiding me from her would only make it worse.

"She's not _that_, Amber, she's _Rose_." Scorpius corrected her, he wasn't helping either.

My lips were bruised and swollen from the kiss, and I licked them, trying to think of words to say.

"You dumped _me_ for that filthy half-blood?" she exclaimed.

"Amber!" Scorpius was mad. "Why would you say that?"  
>"Because it's what she is!" she yelled. "Her Dad's a half-blood and her mother's a filthy mud-blood!"<p>

That's when I lunged for her, pushing her down to the floor before Scorpius even tried to get me off her.

I could handle what she said about me, and I'd never hitten a girl before, but what she said about my family was unforgivable.

I punched her in the face, and heard her squeal, all the while, Scorpius was moving towards us. "Take it back!"

"It's the truth!" she screamed at me. "Your mother's a fucking filthy freak!"

I punched her again, and got her eye. "Take it back!"

"NEVER!" she yelled.

"If it weren't for _my mother_, _my father_ or _my _uncle, you wouldn't be here because you would be dead, bitch!" We grabbed onto each other's hair, and she let go of mine as soon as Scorpius picked me up and tried to get me off her, but I kept my grip, and he had me picked up in one arm, while he grabbed my hands with the other, all the while Amber was scrambling to keep the chunk of hair that I held in my hand.

"Rose, let go." Scorpius whispered into my ear.

I let go quickly at Scorpius' concerned tone, and I watched as Amber screambled to her feet.

Her right eye was already brusing, and her bottom lip was gushing blood. Her hair was a bloody mess. "You will pay for this, Rose Weasley!"  
>I laughed at her. "Bring it on, bitch."<p>

So she took off, running down the way she'd come, while I ran my hands through my hair, and bent over, putting my hands on my knees.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, putting his arm on my shoulders.

My tears began hitting the floor, and soon I was sobbing hysterically.

Scorpius, somehow, being the Super-strong man that he was, picked me up and held me delicately like I was a princess, letting me sob into his shirt the whole was back to our rooms where he put me to bed, and held me for the whole night, not even saying anything


	13. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter Thirteen ; Something Wicked This Way Comes ; Rose Point of View:

**This is for everyone who's liked / favourited / alerted / reviewed this story so far, and who's stuck with it from the start. but mostly to " fedcba " who made me decide to post this up. Okay, I'm going to a Christmas party soon... Christmas is in 20 days! Hahaha, I'll post a chapter up then, if not before! C: xoxox - Tarnie**

When I woke, in the late morning, the day after beating up Amber, I found myself alone in bed.

I heard the water stop, and I reassured myself that Scorpius was staying with me, and the last months hadn't been a dream - we were really together.

In my head, I went over everything that had happened the night before, over and over again.

We'd been playing spin the bottle, Scorpius had walked out when I'd started kissing David, he was a little jealous. I'd gone to find him, and it took me a while, but in the end I found him down in the classrooms. We'd had a fight, like usual, and ended up kissing, like usual. Except, unusually, Amber popped out and went ape at us. Totally bloody crazy, we'd gotten into a _real _fight, and then Scorpius had carried me back to bed. I was surprised that the teachers hadn't come and gotten me yet. Amber had told me I would pay for what I did to her, a couple of broken nails, a couple of punches, yada yada. I'd expected points to come off Gryffindor, but, as far as I knew, no points had been deducted yet, and I hadn't been called to McGonagle's office, so I took that as a good sign.

Could it be that Amber had learned that she could possibly be a nice person? I felt light-headed thinking about it. Everything about the night before seemed far off and distant somehow, but as soon as I went to run my hands through my hair, it all came rushing back to me.

The place where Amber had been trying to pull a chunk of my hair out was tender, and when I touched it, it hurt badly.

The door to the bathroom opened, and steamed rushed out before I saw Scorpius at all. Steam surrounding him, a towel the only thing that was covering his _thing_."Good morning, beautiful."

I laughed lightly and sat up against the headboard. "Well, my, my, my. Doesn't someone look _good_."

And he did. His muscles were big enough on their own - they didn't need to be flexed, and his toned stomach looked _amazing_, as always.

He walked over to me, putting a little bit of a swag into his walk, and when he got over to me, he knelt down.

His mouth was moving towards me when I pushed him away and moved towards the bathroom. "One sec."

I didn't bother closing the door after me. Scorpius had, literally, seen me in nothing, so why did I care if he saw me without a shirt on? I pulled it off quickly, dumping it on the floor with the rest of his shirts, and went over to the bathroom mirror, grabbing the deoderant before I sprayed it on my underarms.

I pulled my toothbrush out and brushed my teeth, taking my time to make sure I didn't have any morning-breath while I was kissing him. The idea made me shudder.

He came up behind me, and turned me around, bringing his lips down on mine. I was glad I had time to rinse before he swept me off my feet.

He picked me up and put me on the counter of the bathroom, putting his hands on my waist as he kissed me passionately.

My legs were dangling over the side, and I noticed that I was topless, yet still had my pants on.

"Rose?" someone called, and Scorpius and I broke our lips apart as they walked in and looked at us.

"Here we are, concerned that he's killed her, and they're having a fucking make-out session." Lily sighed.

"I think it's sweet." Roxy said, smiling at the two of us.

"Grow up." Lily shot back at her.

"What do you two want?" Scorpius asked, he looked as if he had no plan of moving.

"For you to put some clothes on." Lily shot at him. "But since you and Rose are probably planning on _finishing_, I uess there's no chance of that, is there?"  
>"We'll finish later." Scorpius winked at me, quickly pecking my lips before he walked through the other door to his bedroom and shut the door.<p>

"What did you guys want?" I asked, running a hand through my hair and instantly I scrunched up my face in pain.

"We were coming to get you for lunch." Roxy said. "What happened to your head?"  
>"I got into a fight with Amber last night." I said, sliding from my position on the counter to the floor. I walked back towards my bedroom and went through my trunk until I found the jeans and shirt that I wanted.<p>

"Why?" Lily asked, suddenly interested.

I grabbed a new bra and turned around, facing away from them as I took my old one off and threw it on my bed, pulling my new one on. "She called Mum a filthy Mud-blood, and Dad a half-blood and I went beserk."

"I would have too, the fucking bitch." Lily said.

"What happened to you?" I asked, watching her.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're swearing a little more than normal today. And you're in a bad mood." I said softly.

"I didn't get any sleep!" she almost yelled. "I don't need this shit from Roxy and then you!"

"Fine! Fine! Sorry!" I rolled my eyes, pulling my clothes on one-by-one.

"Are we going to get some food or not?" Scorpius asked, coming into my room via the bathroom. "Oh, yeah, and Rose, how come everyone knows our password?"

"Because we can listen!" Lily shot at him.

Scorpius walked next to me as we went out of the door and down towards the Great Hall.

"That bitch!" a girl whispered, looking at me from her group of friends.

"What a slut!" her friend agreed.

I frowned slightly. "Excuse me?"

"How could you do that to David?" another one of the three asked.

"Do what to David, exactally?" Lily folded her arms across her chest while I looked at Scorpius.

"You stupid slut!" the first to speak exclaimed. "You were bloody lucky to have him! You didn't deserve him in the first place, and then you went, and, what? Two days after you break up with him you're with Scorpius?"

My stomach felt as if it had fallen on the floor, and I looked at her speechlessly.

"Slut." she said again.

Lily walked up to her and put her face so close to her she could kiss her. "Listen, you filthy mut! I am tired, I am angry, and I really want to hit someone right now. So I swear, if you call my cousin a slut _one more time_, you will see the inside of the Hospital Wing. Got it?"

The girl towered away from her a little bit while Scorpius tried to talk to me, but his voice was a blur, I was too busy focusing on my family.

Sweet Roxy, who was watching me with concerned eyes. She didn't know what to say, and I didn't know what to tell them either to ease their worried looks. And then my eyes turned to Lily. The girl who had just threatened someone for me. The girl who I could trust with my life. I realised, slowly, that I could trust both of them with my life and with my secrets. I loved them both so much.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Scorpius asked once again.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Scorpius? Who did you tell that we were going out?"

"No one." he said softly. "The bitch caught us."

I shook my head. "No, Amber's a bitch, but she couldn't be that much of one to tell everyone...could she?"

"She did." We looked over to one of the three girls. "She told _everyone_."

"Shut the fuck up!" Lily hissed at them. "Rose, it's gonna be alright. This shouldn't even worry you!"

"How could it not worry me, Lil-" I stopped talking and looked at Scorpius. "How come you're so bloody calm?"

"Rose, I see it as meaning that we don't have to hide our relationship for one more day." he pointed out, watching me. "I mean, we're only here for a couple hours of the day after tomorrow and then we're out in the big wide world all by ourselves where no one's going to judge us. And plus it's always been you and me, who cares if we're dating or not?"

"You don't have to tell them. You can pretend that you guys aren't dating." Lily pointed out, watching us closely, just like Roxy was.

I looked over at him. "What do you want to do?"

"Actually, it's what do _you_ want to do?" he corrected me.

"Scorpius-" I was going to argue, I guess he picked up on that because of what he said next.

"I've always loved you, Rose, and I still will, even if you chose to hide _us_ for a couple more hours from them." he held my hand.

I looked down at our intwined fingers.

If we went in there and said it never happened, everyone would believe us and they would think that Amber was just a jealous ex girlfriend. Nobody would care, and everyone would think that she was a lying jealous bitch. The downside was, despite what he said, it would hurt Scorpius if I went in there and pretended that nothing was going on between us. If I went in there and said that we were dating, if we showed everyone, there was no telling what would happen. Would people get angry? Would more people call me a slut? I had no idea and it wasn't as if I could possibly tell anyway. I wouldn't hurt Scorpius, but there was quite a big chance that I would hurt David, and my friends could turn against me. It was just a chance I was going to have to take, though. If they weren't my friends because of one tiny thing, than they weren't my real friends at all.

"Get up, Scorpius." I whispered. "Let's go."

So we walked into the hall, hand-in-hand, and I readied myself for a group of people who were going to throw things at me.

"So you two are dating?" Troy said once again.

"No...yes. We don't know." I said, looking over at Scorpius who shrugged his shoulders.

"And _you're_ okay with this?" Troy asked, looking over at David.

David had shared his oppinion at bits and pieces throughout our sharing stories. We didn't mention that we'd been together while David and I were together.

"My best friend. And my little sister...together." he said.

"Er- _I'm_ your little sister, James." Lily frowned, looking at her brother.

We were all suspecting that he was having a mental breakdown because of Lily and Ryan and Scorpius and I.

"Best friend. Little sister." James whispered again.

Lily let out a little laugh, and Fred and Roxy looked at Scorpius. "So...what are you planning on doing for Rose's birthday?"  
>"I don't know yet."<p>

"How did this subject change?"

We were all a little bit confused.

In minutes we were all laughing and joking around like we usually would.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." I said out of the blue, spoiling the laughing mood.

"But we'll always be together. We're gonna have parties and get togethers and other stuff." Lily nodded her head.

"You know, we'll all probably live in the same street or something when we're older." Troy piped in.

"Ours kids will grow up together." Ryan nodded.

"Perfect picture." David smiled.

"I was really scared of growing up and leaving school." I said quietly. "But I think it's just going to be another journey. We'll probably all die together."

"Probably." Roxy and Fred agreed at the same time.

I watched all of them on their own for a while. How I could have thought that these people wouldn't be my friends because of Scorpius and I defeated me. I now understood that they wouldn't leave me, and I wouldn't leave them. I hoped that we would all stay friends forever, as corny as that sounds.

We ended having another sleepover, but, instead of it all being biological family, it was my un-related-totally-retarded family. I loved each and every single one of them.


End file.
